Adolescencia
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Gaara es un adolescente frío y problemático. Hinata, una chica tímida y bondadosa. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sus personalidades choquen?¿Podrá surgir algo entre ellos?T, por seguridad
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

**Esta historia decidí hacerla porque no puedo evitar escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja. Aviso: Un poco de OoC y lemon más adelante, por supuesto.**

**Aquí todos están en el instituto y tienen 17 años, excepto Neji, Lee, Tentén y Kankuro que son un año mayor, Temari y Shikamaru están en la universidad, Tsunade es la directora del instituto y Jiraya es el padrino de Naruto que además de haberlo adoptado tiene un bar.**

**Aparte de eso, si tenéis alguna duda ya sabéis donde estoy. Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic.**

**oooooooooooo**

Hinata despertó temprano, al sentir los ajetreados pasos de su hermana correteando por los pasillos de la casa.

El verano había concluído, y volver a clase no era una opción para la peliazulada de ojos opalinos, sino más bien una obligación.

Había disfrutado del verano, todo lo que hubiera podido, y aunque no le agradaba el instituto de sobremanera, debía reconocer que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de sus inseparables amigos. Y Naruto….el rubio que ocupaba su cabeza día y noche.

Ella lo amaba desde que eran unos niños, sin embargo su timidez, apenas le dejaba pronunciarse unas cuantas palabras en su presencia, que terminaban en elocuentes frases continuadas como Naruto-kun.

Había intentado decírselo en más de una ocasión, incluso con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero nunca resultaba, nunca encontraba el momento, y el rubio no era un genio en lo que asuntos del corazón se trataba.

Sintió como daban suaves golpes a la entrada de la habitación y distinguió la inquebrantable y ronca voz de Neji.

-_Señorita Hinata es hora de levantarse o llegará tarde._

Hinata se levantó a duras penas, desperezándose para, Acto seguido asearse un poco y vestirse rápidamente.

Ya en el comedor, pudo distinguir la voz de su hermana despidiéndose de ella, mientras salía por la puerta junto a Konohamaru, uno de los chicos de su clase.

Su madre había muerto siendo ella una niña, y su padre viajaba continuamente de un lado a otro, y apenas se quedaba en casa.

El padre de Neji, gemelo del padre de Hinata, había sido asesinado cuando apenas contaba con 4 años, y desde ese momento, Hiashi lo adoptó como si fuese su hijo propio, así que, entre ellos no existía la palabra primos, sino más bien hermanos, ya que era Neji quien cuidaba de ambas.

_-¿Está ya lista señorita Hinata?_

_-Si Neji, y por favor deja de llamarme así. _

El mayor la miró sin comprender.

_-Eres mi Nii san tanto tú como yo somos iguales, así que, por favor deja de llamarme así._

_-De acuerdo._ _Imoto chan._

Neji se sonó raro llamándola él mismo hermana menor, pero le era imposible negarle nada. Hinata era una de las personas que más le importaban, y estaría siempre ahí para protegerla.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el instituto mientras Neji suspiraba preguntandose si Hinata estaría bien.

_-Señ…Hinata_

_-¿Si?_La peliazulada lo miró interrogante

_-Sepa que aunque sea un año mayor y no estemos en la misma clase, quiero decirle que si ocurriese algo no tendría más que avisarme…_

_-¿Lo ves? Ya estás otra vez._

Neji se detuvo a medio camino.

_-No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí Neji, no pasará nada. Además, no puedo llamarte cada vez que tenga problemas. _

Neji cerró sus párpados durante unos instantes.

_-Está bien, lo comprendo. Pero no dude en que…_

Hinata lo silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Luego sonrió despreocupadamente y comenzó a ir a paso ligero.

_-¿Vienes o me voy sola?_

Neji chasqueó la lengua y aligeró el paso.

**Oooooooooooooooo**

Intentó despertar a su hermano para que fuese al instituto. Hoy era su primer día y no quería llegar tarde, pero lo único que recibió fue un cojinazo tremendo en la cara, haciendo que su hermano mayor chasquease la lengua cansado y abandonara su cuarto con mala leche.

_-¡jo! ¡No se puede hacer nada contigo!_

El pelirrojo apretó su almohada contra la cara con fuerza y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y él, con poca paciencia le dio un fuerte puñetazo provocando que el reloj saltase en pedazos por toda la habitación.

No había dormido apenas, de hecho, solía tener dificultades para conciliar el sueño, y unas marcadas ojeras negras alrededor de sus fríos ojos aguamarina se acentuaban desde hace años.

Se vistió mientras regaba toda la ropa por su habitación, ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse, bajó a desayunar dando un fuerte portazo.

Sus hermanos lo observaron sentarse en la silla de la cocina, con expresión fría y distante.

-_Gaara…_

Su hermana mayor terminaba de comer mientras recogía sus cosas. Ella iba a la universidad, y era la que siempre había cuidado de él, ya que apenas tenía recuerdos de su madre. Sabe que murió cuando era un niño, y que su padre lo culpó de ello y más tarde los abandonó, de modo que fue Temari la que ocupó el puesto de hermana mayor y sensata.

_-Por favor no hagas ninguna tontería esta vez. Promételo._

El pelirrojo giraba aburrido la cucharilla dentro del bol de los cereales, mientras su hermana dirigía una mirada de súplica e insistencia.

_-No te preocupes, yo le vigilaré._

Tras las palabras conciliadoras de su hermano, Temari decidió marcharse aunque no muy tranquila, ya que Kankuro y Gaara no se llevaban muy bien.

Kankuro tenía muy poca paciencia y su hermano era una persona con quien era imposible no perderla.

_-¿Qué tú qué?_

_-Oye Gaara, no quiero tener problemas contigo, y menos delante de Temari, bastante ha pasado ya. Asi que por una vez en tu vida, empieza a comportarte._

_-¡Cállate!¡Tú no eres mi padre!_

Gaara se levantó dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

_-¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que he pasado? ¡No tienes ni puta idea!_

Kankuro se levantó de la mesa arrugando el entrecejo enfurecido.

_-¡Ya basta!¡Te han expulsado de 8 institutos por mal comportamiento, incluso te abrieron un expediente disciplinario!¡No pienso dejar que nos jodas más, Gaara!_

_Este es el único instituto donde te han aceptado, así que empieza a comportarte, ya me estoy hartando de tus caprichos y de que siempre hagas lo que te dé la gana._

El pelirrojo apretó sus puños, dispuesto a enzarzarse en una pelea con su hermano.

_-Mira Gaara, es por tu bien. Sé que lo has pasado mal pero…_

_-¡Bah1¡Olvídame!_

Kankuro se dio por derrotado, mientras observaba como su hermano salía de casa dando un portazo.

_-Espero que sepa comportarse._

**Oooooooooooooooo**

Ya en su llegada al instituto de Konoha, Neji se fue junto a sus compañeros de clase, que lo esperaban en el pasillo, y tras despedirse de Hinata, desapareció en los pasillos.

Hinata caminaba observando todo alrededor. El instituto no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Todo seguía exactamente igual que siempre.

Un grito con su nombre, la hizo girarse levemente hasta el susodicho, que se arrojaba hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-_¡Hinata!¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!_

_-¡Déjala ya Naruto!¿No ves que la estás asfixiando?_

La pelirosada cerró su puño y lo despegó en la cabeza del rubio. Para más sorpresa, Hinata se había desmayado.

-_¡-Hinata! ¡Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?_

Preocupados por su amiga, el rubio cogió a la chica entre sus brazos, para poder divisar como su cara se tornaba de todos los colores.

_-¡Naruto kun!_

_-¡Perdona Hinata!¡Hacía tanto que no te veía que casi te dejo sin aire!_

Con ayuda de Sakura y Naruto, la sonrojada Hyuuga se incorporó, para recibir al poco a Akamaru que se tiraba a sus brazos dándole lametones.

_-¿Akamaru?¡Como has crecido!¡No sabía que los perros pudiesen crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo!-_Agregó el rubio con sonrisa zorruna.

Tras él caminaban un divertido Kiba y un serio Shino, que se incorporaron con ellos saludando de paso a su compañera.

Kiba tiró de su perro, pues no dejaba de acosar a Hinata.

_-¡Akamaru!¡No puedes estar aquí!¡Ve a casa vamos!_

Kiba señaló hacia la puerta, y Akamaru lo miró sin comprender.

_-¿Qué te he dicho?¡Vamos vete Akamaru!¡Eres demasiado grande como para esconderte como el año pasado!¡Venga vete!_

El perro lo miraba interrogante, mientras Kiba, suspiraba cansado.

_-Akamaru vete.-_Espetó de pronto Shino, y para sorpresa de los demás, el perro le hizo caso.

_-¿Cómo es posible que te haga más caso a ti que a mí?_

Mientras el resto reía, un pelinegro se acercaba detrás de Naruto pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

_-¡Auch!¿Pero quien demon….?_

_-Hola Baka. Buenos días a todos._ –Sasuke miró alrededor suyo.-_Me alegra volver a verte, Hinata. Vaya, estás muy guapa con el pelo largo._

El comentario de Sasuke no hizo sino sonrojar más a Hinata, además de que Sakura se estaba poniendo echa una furia, por no hablar de la cara con la que lo habían mirado Naruto y Kiba.

-_Gra--gracias, Sasuke kun._

La campana entonces comenzó a sonar de forma molesta.

_-Ya es hora de entrar a clase._

_-¿Y si nos fugamos?_-Preguntaba el rubio.

Sakura tiró fuertemente de su oreja mientras Sasuke lo sostenía de la chaqueta y ambos lo arrastraron prácticamente hacia dentro.

-_¡Ups!¡Olvidé mi libro de biología en la taquilla!_

_-Vale, pero date prisa, ya están todos en clase._

Mientras Kiba y Shino eran los últimos en entrar, Hinata se dirigió hacia su casillero, y sacando de su bolsillo la nota con su número de combinación apuntado, comenzó a teclear deprisa.

La campana volvió a sonar para los rezagados, y el pitido comenzó a sonar más débil, como si se hubiese estropeado.

Terminó de coger su libro, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la campana había sido arrancada bruscamente.

Apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, y meditando, había un chico pelirrojo a quien Hinata no había visto nunca.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, la piel más pálida incluso que la de ella, y sus ojos que permanecían cerrados dejaban ver la negrura que los cubría alrededor.

Lo que más le extrañó fue un tatuaje marcado en rojo fuego en su frente, delineando su contorno, el kanji del amor.

Antes de entrar en clase, el chico levantó su vista hacia ella, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la piel.

-_Ho…hola._

Un débil saludo sin respuesta fue lo que pudo obtener, en vez de eso, un chasqueo de lengua por parte del pelirrojo. No se demoró más y entró en clase.

**Oooooooooooooooo**

Se sentía ridículo…deseaba irse de allí en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Así se ahorraba la molestia de tener que presentarse ante toda la clase, no era lo suyo.

Profiriendo una maldición, entró en la clase.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

El profesor Kakashi se encontraba ya en su puesto.

_-Antes de nada, empezaremos con una charla antes de dar clase._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la mirada de todos se dirigieron hacia el extraño chico que entraba por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

_-Vaya, veo que ya ha llegado el nuevo._

Hinata desde su asiento se quedó paralizada, el mismo chico que acababa de ver en los pasillos.

_-Veamos, tu eres…¡Ah!¡Sabaku No Gaara! ¿verdad? siéntate donde puedas._

El pelirrojo dirigió una mirada alrededor de toda la clase.

_-Que tío, no me gusta ni un pelo…_-Decía Kiba por lo bajo.

Tras encontrar un sitio libre, a paso ligero se acomodó en el asiento libre que había al lado de la Hyuuga. El profesor Kakashi, siguió con su explicación.

Hinata miró a su compañero. Había algo en él que le resultaba irresistible, tentador, y aunque tuviese una mirada que aterrorizaría hasta el mismo demonio, y el sólo intercambiar unas miradas con él, le recorrían escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pero había algo innegable, y es que el chico, era atractivo.

_-Etto…_

Hinata comenzó a chocar sus dedos de forma nerviosa, intentando atraer la vista del pelirrojo.

Oyó una tímida voz que parecía hablarle a él. Pero era imposible. Nunca nadie quería hablar con él.

La tímida voz volvió a hacerse sonar, haciendo que el pelirrojo dejase su tarea de rayar la mesa para mirarla fríamente a los ojos.

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga. Si necesitas algo…_

_-No te he pedido nada._

-_-Claro, perdon por molestarte._

Hinata agachó su cabeza entristecida.

Nunca nadie lo había amado, nadie lo había querido. Todos le odiaban. Definitivamente, lo mejor era no acercarse a nadie.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

Cuando llegó la hora del recreo, Hinata se marchó a la mesa de siempre con sus amigos, y mientras Ino y Sakura bromeaban, Naruto y Sasuke discutían, ella sonreía, feliz por tener amigos en quien poder confiar.

Desvió su mirada sin darse cuenta hasta la otra esquina , donde vislumbró a un pelirrojo

que comía sólo, dedicándose mientras a jugar con los cubiertos en la comida.

Hinata intentó levantarse. Quería hablar con él. Y el verlo sólo en un rincón, no hacía sino más ganas de querer hablar con él.

Observó como un chico castaño y de pelo alborotado con quien guardaba un cierto parecido, se sentaba a comer a su lado.

Hinata se dio por vencida y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

**Oooooooooooooooo**

_-No hace falta que te sientes conmigo sólo porque te dé lástima. No creas que todos estos años de indiferencia hacia mí, pueden cambiar lo más mínimo sólo porque te sientas culpable._

_-Mira Gaara…._

_-Lárgate y déjame en paz._

Gaara se levantó de la mesa arrojando la comida al suelo por el camino.

Su hermano suspiró afligido. Era demasiado complicado intentar dialogar con él.

Kankuro se levantó y regresó con los de su clase.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

Sonó el interminable timbre de la salida. Todos se dirigían a sus casas, rendidos de un día de largo instituto.

Gaara abandonó la clase el primero, sin detenerse a hablar con nadie, como siempre.

_-Sólo….siempre sólo._

Mientras los demás salían de clase, Hinata se dio cuenta de que con las prisas, el pelirrojo había olvidado uno de sus cuadernos sobre la mesa de su pupitre.

Embargada por la curiosidad lo cogió y guardó dentro de su cartera.

_-¡Hinata chan¿no vienes?¡Voy a invitar a todo el mundo al ichiraku!_

_-¿Quién ha dicho que queramos comer ramen?-_Preguntaba Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

_-Lo siento, Naruto. ¡He olvidado que tengo algo que hacer!¡Por favor decirle a Neji si lo veis que no me espere, sumimasen. _Tras una inclinación de disculpa, Hinata salió a toda prisa, intentando seguir al pelirrojo.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

Temari aún no había llegado de la universidad ¡maldita sea!Eso era un asco de casa. Ni siquiera podía llamarse familia.

Como de costumbre, Temari apenas tenía tiempo de cocinar algo medianamente bien, puesto que llevar una casa y dar de comer a sus dos hermanos era demasiado para ella. Además, estaba el hecho de que casi siempre se la pasaba con su novio, Shikamaru Nara.

**Oooooooooooooo**

-¡Maldita sea!Lo había perdido. Había intentado seguirlo, pero francamente el pelirrojo iba demasiado rápido. Intentó vislumbrarlo entre la urbanización de casas iguales que había por el lugar.

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, preciosa?_

Hinata giró su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con el castaño que había estado hablando con Gaara.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rosa.

_-Si…etto…¿Me podría decir cual es la casa de Gaara? _

Kankuro arqueó una ceja. No se explicaba como una chica de un aspecto tan dulce y tan hermosa, buscase a su hermano. Definitivamente algo no le entraba en la cabeza.

_-Es un chico pelirrojo que acaba de llegar nuevo al instituto Konohagakure._

El castaño sonrió despreocupado.

_-Claro que sí, Gaara es mi hermano pequeño._

Hinata abrió sus ojos incrédula.

_-¿Gaara y tú váis a la misma clase?_

_-Ha—hai- Etto…_Hinata comenzó a chocar sus dedos nerviosa.-_Se olvidó su cuaderno en clase, y pensé que le haría falta.-_Dijo mientras lo sacaba de la mochila.

Kankuro sonrió.

_-¡Claro claro!¡Pasa!¡No hacía falta que me dieses explicaciones! La verdad es que Gaara nunca trae a nadie a casa._

Hinata se posicionó tras el moreno mientras sacaba la llave y abría la cerradura de la puerta.

Hinata entró detrás, temerosa, observando aquella grande y enigmática casa.

_-¡Gaara ha venido alguien a verte!_-Espetó de pronto su hermano a grito pelado.

_-Perdona, es que la mayoría de las veces se la pasa en su cuarto escuchando música y ajeno al mundo. Por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre…_

_-Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga._

_-Encantado. Soy Kankuro. No te he ofrecido nada, ¿Te apetece tomar algo?_

_-No, muchas gracias._

_-Perdona el desorden Hinata, pero es que es nuestra hermana mayor la que se encarga de todo, y como está en la universidad…._

Kankuro desapareció entre la cocina, mientras se oía el incesante ruído de las cacerolas.

Gaara bajó por las escaleras, despreocupado, pero su rostro se quedó congelado al ver a la chica de ojos extraños, paralizada frente a él.

_-Tú…_

_-Sumimasen Gaara kun. Etto…te olvidaste el cuaderno en clase._

Gaara arrebató con frialdad el cuaderno de sus manos, mientras le dirigía un vistazo rápido.

_-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…_

Antes de poder decir nada, se oyó un estruendo desde la cocina, seguido de una maldición.

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**A ver, antes de nada, agradeceros todos los reviews que recibí en la otra historia. Reconozco que el primer capítulo, sólo estoy dándole un poco de forma a la historia, y Gaara me ha salido demasiado borde, pero prometo que más adelante Hinata irá derritiéndolo poco a poco.**

**Por supuesto, habrá lemon, pero más adelante, esto sólo ha sido una especie de prólogo de introducción a la historia, e iré contando más cosas de Gaara a medida que vaya subiendo más capítulos.**

**Los reviews son siempre bien agradecidos. Quejas, dudas y sugerencias, ya sabéis donde estoy.**

**Lamento lo de antes, pero no se que pasa que cuando subo el fic los separadores no aparecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

De la cocina surgía un humo espantoso que llenaba toda la casa. Gaara chasqueó su lengua molesto.

_-Idiota-_Masculló por lo bajo.

Hinata, preocupada por el castaño, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina, mientras el pelirrojo fruncía el entrecejo.

-_¿Te ha ocurrido algo Kankuro dono?_

Kankuro tenía la mano metida bajo el chorro de agua fría del grifo. Se había quemado, y ya de paso también la comida.

_-Tiene mal aspecto…_

_-Je, no te preocupes, Hinata, no es para tanto._

Hinata rebuscó en sus bolsillos, intentando dar con el frasco que solía llevar. Tras sacarlo, lo desenroscó con cuidado de no esparcir lo que había en su interior.

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es un ungüento. Siempre suelo llevarlo encima._

Hinata tmó la mano de Kankuro y comenzó a esparcir el mejunje transparente y sin color. Cuando hubo terminado, buscó las vendas y envolvió con cuidado la mano de Kankuro.

_-Muchas gracias, Hinata. No hacía falta que te molestaras._

_-No hay de que. Siempre llevo el ungüento encima porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar._

_-Je, tienes razón._

El castaño miró hacia la comida desparramada por el suelo.

_-Me parece que nos hemos quedado sin comida. Que desastre, Temari va a matarme cuando llegue._

_-Puedo—ayudarte…si quieres._

Kankuro arqueó una ceja.

_-No gracias, Hinata. No quiero ser una molestia._

_-No lo es. Déjame ayudarte, por favor…_

El pelirrojo observaba la escena desde las escaleras. Con un molesto bufido, se dirigió hacia el salón y se tiró en el sofá a ver la televisión.

_-¡Hinata huele maravillosamente bien!_

_-Gracias….espero que tengáis hambre._

_-Yo si. Temari casi no pasa tiempo en casa y apenas comemos algo decente desde hace meses._

Cuando hubo terminado, Kankuro se sentó en la mesa mientras sonreía al observar a la Hyuuga moverse por su cocina.

Colocó el plato de comida frente a él, mientras ella, esperaba su veredicto.

Kankuro tomó con cuidado los palillos, y se llevó un trozo de arroz a la boca, y por primera vez desde hace meses, comió algo que realmente merecía la pena.

_-Está delicioso Hinata…_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

_-Gracias…_

_-Pero, ¿Por qué te quedas ahí de pie?¡Siéntate y come tú tambien!_

Hinata comenzó a chocar sus dedos nerviosa, mientras miraba hacia la otra punta del salón, donde Gaara bufaba molesto.

_-yo no sé si será buena idea._

_-¡Pues claro que si!_

Kankuro la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y la sentó en la silla.

_-Ya que has preparado tú la comida lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es invitarte a comer._

Tímidamente se sentó, pero su mirada seguía al pelirrojo que no hacía ni siquiera el amago de querer levantarse.

_-¿No será mejor que esperemos a Gaara?_

_-¡Bah!¡Déjalo!Seguro que él ya ha comido la porquería esa de comida precocinada._

Sin estar aún muy segura cogió sus palillos.

**Oooooooo**

Miró odioso hacia Kankuro, si, es verdad que ya había comido, pero estaba muerto de hambre, y el olor de la comida de la Hyuuga no ayudaba en nada. Bufó molesto y se levantó del sofá, arrojando el mando de la televisión.

Observó como Kankuro y Hinata comían con calma. ¿Por qué narices había tenido que ir esa chica a su casa?

Subió las escaleras y dio un portazo encerrándose en su habitación, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

¿Por qué esa chica se había ofrecido a ayudar desinteresadamente al inútil de su hermano, si apenas se acababan de conocer?¿Por qué se había molestado en llevarle el cuaderno a su casa?

Había algo en ella que no le encajaba, ese tipo de personas bondadosas no existían, y aún menos en su mundo. Él lo sabía muy bien. Su retorcida mente comenzó a hilvanar por sí sóla. ¿Y si esa chica ocultaba algo?¿Y si era una persona malvada? ¿o una impostora que se hace pasar por alguien bueno y amable? Fuera lo que fuese, el la desenmascararía

**Ooooooooooo**

La puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente, y una rubia con coletas, cansada, entró en su casa.

_-Ya he vuelto!¿Me habéis echado de menos?_

Su hermana arqueó una ceja extrañada, no veía a nadie. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Se paró en seco al ver como su hermano mantenía una conversación, a su parecer demasiado divertida con una chica de ojos claros y cabello azulado. A su parecer, Kankuro estaba tan ensimismado que parecía no darse cuenta de que su hermana permanecía de brazos cruzados.

Carraspeó con fuerza, haciéndose notar.

_-¡Temari!¡Ya has vuelto!_

Haciendo uso de su buena educación, Hinata se levantó de la silla y se inclinó.

_-Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, encantada. Kankuro me ha estado hablando sobre ti._

_-Ella va a clase con Gaara._

Su hermana se dirigió hacia la pila y luego observó el fuego. Extrañamente estaba todo limpio.

_-Que extraño, Kankuro ha hecho la comida ¿y no ha quemado nada? Y además…este comida tiene buena pinta. ¿Te has superado, eh hermanito?_

_-No verás, en realidad la comida la hizo Hinata._

Temari suspiró.

_-Ya decía yo….por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gaara?_

_-Está en su cuarto. Ni siquiera ha querido comer con nosotros._

Hinata se inclinó ante los dos hermanos.

_-Será mejor que me vaya….no quisiera ser un estorbo. Gracias por todo._

_-¿Estorbo? ¡Pero si has hecho la comida y todo!¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Hinata. A veces estoy tan cansada que apenas tengo hambre. Quédate un rato más._

_-No, de verdad, muchas gracias Temari. Debo irme, Neji estará preocupado por mí._

Kankuro bajó su cabeza afligido.

_-Neji, vaya, ya me extrañaba que una chica tan guapa como tú no tuviese novio._

Hinata se quedó paralizada, con sus mejillas subiendo a todos los colores, mientras Temari sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado.

_-No tienes remedio…._Dijo mientras le sacudía en la cabeza.

_-Etto…en realidad Neji es mi primo, aunque es como mi nii san. Siempre cuida de mí._

Kankuro forjó una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Tranquila no tienes porqué darnos explicaciones, y menos a quién no le interesan.-_Dijo mientras miraba a su hermano.

Hinata miró hacia arriba de las escaleras.

_-¿os importaría despedirme de Gaara y decirle que siento haber sido tan pesada? Es que creo que no le agrado demasiado._-Dijo afligida.

-_¡Bah!No te preocupes por él. Siempre es así-_Dijo Kankuro.

_-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa._

_-No es necesario Temari san._

_-Insisto, iré contigo. Además tengo algo que hacer._

_-¿cómo ir a ver a tu novio?_

_-¡Cierra la boca!¡No es asunto tuyo!_

Hinata se despidió de Kankuro y salió por la puerta, seguida de Temari. La hermana mayor de Gaara parecía una persona caval y agradable. Alguien con quien podía charlar.

**Oooooooooooooo**

El pelirrojo miraba discretamente desde la ventana, como su hermana se marchaba con esa chica. Ambas parecían divertirse de la conversación.

De pronto sopló un fuerte viento despegando el flequillo y los cabellos de la Hyuuga. Los pétalos de los árboles cercanos se arremolinaban a su alrededor dando una hermosa visión. Una cosa si que debía reconocer, y es que la chica se veía bastante linda. Al observarla a los ojos pudo sentir incluso algo de tristeza. Sus ojos opalinos y profundos, le recordaban en cierta manera a los suyos propios.

**Oooooooooo**

-_Temari…._

_-¿Si?_

_-Sé que no es asunto mío pero…¿Por qué Gaara se comporta así con todo el mundo?_

La mayor detuvo el paso y cerró sus ojos.

_-Sumimasen, no debí preguntar._

La mayor agarró de pronto del brazo fuertemente a la Hyuuga y la arrastró hacia un parque hermoso, lleno de flores, aunque bastante desolado.

Hinata temió preguntar y se sentó en uno de los bancos.

_-No hay mucha gente que sepa esto._ Temari se giró para mirarla bruscamente.-_Si te lo cuento, es porque me pareces una buena persona. Verás…Gaara….ha estado durante muchos años en un reformatorio._

Hinata se avergonzó de haberlo preguntado.

_-Nuestra madre murió al nacer él. Y nuestro padre siempre le culpó de todo. Así que, cuando Gaara cumplió seis años…_Temari tragó saliva fuerte.-_él_ _Intentó matar a Gaara._

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida con el relato, sin poder pronunciarse.

_-No fue su culpa…Gaara sólo intentó defenderse de él pero el resultado fue terrible. Gaara mató a nuestro padre. Hicimos creer a la gente que él nos había abandonado, aunque claro, las personas ya sabes como son, e hicieron sus propias conjeturas._

_Se llevaron a Gaara y estuvo hasta los doce años en el reformatorio. Cuando salió de la cárcel nadie quería ser su amigo, se metía en peleas por nada, se juntaba con delincuentes…incluso lo expulsaron de ocho institutos. Mira Hinata, yo sé que Gaara necesita relacionarse con la gente, hacer amigos, pero él no se deja. Tiene miedo de que lo dañen. Es por eso que se comporta como si todo le importase una mierda…._

Hinata se sintió afligida.

_-Por favor Hinata prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre lo que te he dicho, mucho menos a Gaara. Si supiera que yo te he contado todo esto…._

-_No diré nada, lo prometo. Y yo…también sé lo cruel que pueden llegar a ser algunas personas._

_-Entiende que mucha gente le tiene miedo._

_-Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Yo quiero intentarlo. Quiero intentar ser su amiga._

Temari sonrió a la peliazulada.

_-He de reconocer que para ser una chica sensible y dulce tienes muchas agallas. No hay muchas personas que quieran ser amigas de Gaara y menos después de contarles su pasado._

_-Lo que hiciera en el pasado no me importa. Sólo quiero conocerle mejor…._

_-Mmm. Eres sorprendente Hinata._

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Bueno, hoy me salió hasta aquí, que se le va a hacer, prometo que el próximo se pondrá más interesante y empezará a haber roces entre nuestro querido pelirrojo y la Hyuuga, aunque claro, para ello primero ambos deberán sufrir un poquito. Bueno, que me voy de la lengua y todo, no será un fic muy largo así que dentro de poco jijijiji. No lo desvelo, el que quiera saber lo que va a pasar que siga leyendo. Reconozco que estos me han quedado un poco aburridos, es que la play 3 y el godo f war 3 me consumen todo el tiempo. Kratos me recuerda un poco a Gaara aunque claro está mucho más bestia y salvaje.**

**En fin, me despido, no sin antes decir ¡Por favor reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**_**Matta ne!Love Sephiroth**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Oooooooooooooo**

Durante toda la noche, no paró de pensar en lo que Temari le había dicho. Ella había visto sus ojos, eran ojos de soledad, ojos tristes, ojos que pedían desesperadamente que alguien lo sacase de ese mundo.

Con este pensamiento, Hinata encontró por fin el sueño.

**Ooooooooooooo**

No podía dormir, como era costumbre ya en él. A veces solía dar paseos nocturnos para encontrar el sueño y apenas lograba conciliarlo durante dos horas.

Cada vez que él cerraba los ojos, las espantosas imágenes que aterrorizaban su pasado se gravaban en su mente a fuego ardiente.

El olor a pólvora inundó su olfato. Con sólo seis años, sostenía la pistola, y había apretado el gatillo. Su padre yacía en un charco de sangre. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, gritando por el dolor, el sufrimiento no hacía más que embargar su nublada mente.

_Ámate sólo a ti mismo._

Esas palabras recorrían su cabeza una y otra vez. Con un cuchillo se había hecho el mismo la cicatriz con el símbolo kanji, dejándose inundar por la sangre que recorría su rostro. Deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, saboreándola. El sabor metálico quedó en su paladar.

No pararía, hasta averiguar que pretendía la Hyuuga.

**Oooooooooo**

Durante días estuvo observándola, siguiéndola, escondido tras los rincones. Se sentía un poco absurdo, pero tenía que averiguarlo todo sobre ella.

Hinata sentía como unos ojos se clavaban en ella. Desde hace días había tenido esa extraña sensación.

Había intentado ser amable con el pelirrojo, pero sólo recibía contestaciones con monosílabos.

Esa misma mañana, después de despedirse de Neji, vió a Naruto, arrodillado ante Sakura con expresión de súplica.

_-Por favor, Sakura chan, te lo pido por favor._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes!_

_-Venga,¿Qué te cuesta?¡Además no es un favor para mí sino para el viejo pervertido!¡Sabes que yo no te pediría nada!_

Hinata se acercó hacia ellos, saludándolos y embargada de la curiosidad.

_-Hola Sakura chan, Naruto kun._

_-Buenos días, Hinata._

Naruto miró con ojos tristes intentando darle pena a Hinata.

_-Hinata por favor!¡dime que tu si lo harás!_

Arrodillado tomó la mano de la Hyuuga en el suelo.

_-¿Hacer qué?¿A que te refieres Naruto kun?_

_-Verás._-comenzó a explicarle Sakura.-_Resulta que el señor Jiraya necesita que alguien lo ayude con el bar esta noche, pero no sé porque Naruto me lo pide a mí. Él puede hacerlo de sobras…_

_-¡Sakura chan!¡Sabes que no es mi culpa!¡Yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero me pidió expresamente que fuesen chicas. Dijo que yo no llenaría el local._

_-Tu padrino es muy listo ¿no?_

_-¿Y por qué no? A mí me vendría bien ganar algo de dinero haciendo algún trabajillo. _Ino, acababa de sumarse a la conversación.

_-¿De qué hablas, Ino?_

_-¡Dile al señor Jiraya que yo me apunto!_

Naruto juntó sus manos y le dio las gracias a Ino.

-_¿Y tú que dices, Hinata?_

_-Bueno, la verdad es que no me importa echarle una mano al señor Jiraya._

Naruto abrazó efusivamente a Hinata, provocando que su cara se tornase de todos los colores, Sakura terminó por suspirar, y, tomándoselo como una competición contra Ino, acabó accediendo.

**Oooooooooooo**

Hinata se dirigió al lavabo. Metió sus manos bajo el grifo para refrescar sus mejillas, que por culpa de Naruto ardían como el fuego.

Mientras estaba en los lavabos, no se dio cuenta de que la campana de las clases había sonado ya, y cuando salió, se angustió mucho al comprobar que ya no había nadie por los pasillos.

_-Oh, no, llego tarde…_

Se fue corriendo hasta su aula, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, notó como una mano, la aferraba del brazo con fuerza.

El contacto le quemó la piel, y se quedó estática al ver que el pelirrojo la retenía.

_-Gaara kun…_

_-A mí no me engañas. Sé que estás tramando algo._

Hinata se quedó confusa, recapacitando sus palabras con cuidado, y comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando miró al pelirrojo a los ojos. Estaban fríos, penetrantes, y daba un poco de miedo.

Haciendo acopio de sus palabras, comenzó a hablar despacio.

_-No…no sé a que te refieres Gaara kun…_

_-¡No me tomes por tonto!¡Sé que viniste a mi casa con algún tipo de pretexto para investigar sobre mí!¿Quién te ha mandado?¿Y qué sabes sobre mí?_

Hinata sintió terror al notar como sus uñas se clavaban violentamente en su brazo.

_-Yo…no sé de que me hablas, de verdad._

_-¡No mientas!¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente de mí?_

_-Yo…sólo quería ser tu amiga._

_-¡Nadie nunca ha querido ser mi amigo!¡No sé porque tendría que creerte!¡No sabes nada sobre mí!¡y no quiero que tengas nada que ver conmigo!_

Hinata agachó su cabeza entristecida, y cuando Gaara la miró, sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho. La pobre chica lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus ojos aperlados se habían empañado con las lágrimas. Lágrimas que incluso para Gaara parecieron reales.

Sintió una fuerte opresión al mirarla, como si estuviese mirándose él mismo en un espejo, cuando aún era un niño.

Con cuidado soltó su brazo de su agarre. Quizás había perdido un poco las formas.

_-Lo…siento mucho.._

Fue lo último que le oyó decir, poco antes de ver como salía corriendo por los pasillos del insituto.

Su mano ardió del contacto con su piel, se sintió despreciable, y era algo extraño en él. Nunca sintió remordimientos, pero sin embargo, sus ojos la habían delatado. Parecía sincera, pero él tenía miedo, aunque odiaba reconocerlo. No quería involucrar a nadie en su miserable existencia.

Pegó un puñetazo a la taquilla, y apoyó su cabeza sobre ella.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Había estado corriendo durante un buen rato, no sabía hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos, simplemente quería llorar, quería estar sóla en silencio y soledad.

Tanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, que al final no supo ni adonde había ido a parar. Parecía un barrio poco recomendable, para una chica de su edad, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada.

Se acurrucó en el suelo en una esquina y rodeó con sus brazos sus rodillas, para agazapar su cabeza e intentar contener el llanto.

¿Por qué era así de débil? Se odiaba a sí misma, su padre tenía razón. No servía para nada. Los recuerdos de su dura infancia y del poco aprecio que le tenía su padre se formaron en su mente. Menos mal que tenía a Neji, y a Hanabi. Su padre siempre había mostrado más preferencias hacia ésta última. Quizás él tenía razón, era un estorbo para todo el mundo.

Se oyeron unas risotadas por la calle donde se había metido, así que, se levantó y se limpió la cara con las mangas de la sudadera. Un grupo de chicos, aparentemente de unos veinte años de edad, se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba.

_-Vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí._

Hinata se chocó frente a uno, y disculpándose se dio media vuelta para irse. No había ser demasiado listo, para darse cuenta de que se había metido en un lío.

_-¿Qué prisas tienes, guapa?_

Uno de los tres chicos agarró su brazo y la contempló de arriba abajo, para después relamerse con cuidado sus sucios labios. Se sintió sucia, e intentó zafarse de su brazo, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-_No nos lo pongas difícil_

Entre los tres lograron acorralarla. Hinata intentó recordar el uso de sus ataques de defensa personal que había aprendido con Neji. Se dio media vuelta y le dio una patada a uno de los chicos.

Él cayó al suelo quejándose por el dolor.

-_¡Zorra!_

Sintió una bofetada plantarse en su cara, y justo después, sintió como era estrellada de cara contra la pared de un callejón. Notó deslizarse un hilillo cálido por su frente, que empañaba su visión. Sangre. Casi estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Mejor, así sería todo más rápido y no se enteraría.

Una navaja rasgó sus ropas por la espalda, el aliento cálido de uno de los agresores, se echaba violentamente sobre su nuca. El hombre abrió sus piernas mientras sujetaba sus muñecas contra la pared, los otros dos, permanecían al lado del que parecía el cabecilla.

El hombre desabrochó su bragueta con urgencia, mientras oía las risotadas de sus compañeros.

_-después vamos nosotros._

A los pocos segundos de comenzar su labor, todo se quedó en silencio. Ya no oía las voces de sus compañeros. Ajeno a los demás, siguió con su tarea, cuando algo le empujó del hombro hacia atrás.

El chico, fastidiado, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a sus compañeros que osaban interrumpirlo justo ahora, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con unos ojos fríos y aterradores.

_-Lárgate de aquí chaval. Tú no has visto nada._

Fue entonces cuando una mano que sostenía una piedra, se estrelló contra su cabeza, haciendo que cayese al suelo inconsciente, y con un chorro de sangre cayendo por su cara. No le importó si lo había matado. Era escoria, y merecía la muerte.

Hinata miró hacia atrás, pero su visión estaba borrosa. Sólo pudo distinguir que alguien estaba de espaldas a ella, apretando sus puños y con un reguero de sangre que recorría su puño cerrado, cayendo hacia el suelo, sus cabellos brillaban con el sol, pues le pareció que eran rojizos.

Perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

Los otros chicos se levantaron del suelo, y al ver al cabecilla inconsciente en el suelo, creyeron que lo había matado. Se acercaron hacia el pelirrojo amenazándolo con una navaja en mano. Uno de ellos dio un corte al aire, el otro se acercó por detrás y lo aferró de sus brazos.

Tomando algo de carrerilla, el primero intentó asestar una puñalada al pelirrojo inmovilizado, pero movió su cabeza a un centímetro, y terminó por clavársela a su propio compañero.

Aterrado, intentó escapar, mientras el pelirrojo se soltaba y el otro caía al suelo como si estuviese muerto.

_-¿Quieres que esto sea una lluvia de sangre?_

Mientras daba palos de ciego con la navaja al aire, y el pelirrojo acortaba la distancia de ambos, cortó su mejilla.

Gaara se llevó una mano hacia ella y se limpió, pronto, corrió hacia él y le hizo un placaje cayéndolo al suelo. Ya en él, el chico le suplicó por su vida, pero ajeno a sus disculpas, Gaara comenzó a golpearle con sus puños mientras lo levantaba del cuello de su chaqueta y estrellaba su cabeza contra el suelo de forma violenta y brutal.

No paró hasta que el otro dejó de moverse, Gaara se había cubierto de la sangre salpicada de su oponente. Se levantó del suelo despacio, y se dio media vuelta. Hinata yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Cubrió su magullado cuerpo y sus vestiduras rotas con su cazadora, y con cuidado la cogió en sus brazos mientras su dedo pulgar se dirigía hacia sus labios, limpiando la sangre que emanaba de ellos, Y rápidamente, se dirigió hacia su casa.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Reconozco que la escena brutal de Gaara, la he sacado del God of war, de esas formas tan sangrientas que tiene Kratos de , y el resultado, pues salió así.**

**Agradezco los reviews de:**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Uzumaki Zoe**

**Layill**

**Ddei smile**

**Juno**

**Hinata xd**

**Nos leemos y hasta el proximo.**

_**Matta ne!Love Sephiroth**_

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, aunque sí el fic.**

**Ooooooooooooo**

Se sintió terriblemente extraña. Se encontraba en un lugar cálido y acogedor. Seguramente, aquello debía ser el cielo. Una suave brisa penetró como el sonido ululante del viento, acariciando sus suaves mejillas, que se ruborizaron por el frío.

Abrió sus grandes ojos perlados, aún no alcanzaba a divisar los objetos correctamente. Permaneció con la vista fija en un punto, hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a ver. Estaba en un lugar extraño, o al menos, a ella se lo parecía, ya que donde estaba, no era su habitación, ni la de ninguno de sus amigos.

Parecía estar extrañamente fría, y desolada, como si alguien no durmiese allí a menudo, salvo por la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, y un pequeño marco encima de la mesita.

En él, había dos personas sonriendo a los lados, pero el del centro estaba serio, distante, y apartado a los otros dos.

Un aroma a sándalo inundó su olfato, y, poco a poco, comenzó a incorporarse. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, fruto en una herida que divisó con sus frágiles manos, en la sien izquierda, aunque cubierta con un esparadrapo.

Miró los moratones de su muñeca, y los recuerdos vinieron agolpados a su mente. Todo lo que le había ocurrido. Se sintió terriblemente mal, e inútil. Llevó sus manos a su cara, y la cubrió con ellas, dejando un pequeño rastro de lágrimas.

Se sentó junto al borde de la cama con cuidado, apoyándose sobre las palmas de sus manos, y poco a poco, se levantó, para caminar escasos metros.

No pudo llegar hasta la puerta, ya que debido al golpe de su cabeza, estaba un poco desorientada, además de tener frecuentes mareos.

Hinata cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, hasta que oyó unos pasos correr hacia donde ella estaba.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y pudo divisar una figura con cabellos rojizos.

_-¡Espera!¡Estate quieta!_

Hinata abrió sus ojos sin pestañear apenas, para observar al pelirrojo, que se arrodillaba en el suelo para quedar a su altura. Se fijó en esa expresión distante, en sus ojos aguamarina y en esas ojeras negras que perlaban alrededor.

El tatuaje de su frente parecía brillar con el sudor que caía, pegando sus cabellos revoltosos.

El pelirrojo Gaara, despegó con cuidado el esparadrapo de su frente, que había vuelto a sangrar.

Con sumo cuidado, empapó un algodón en un líquido oscuro y lo colocó sobre su frente, para después volvérsela a cubrir de nuevo.

_-Deberías descansar hasta que cicatrice la herida._

Hinata se quedó completamente quieta al ver como el pelirrojo prestaba atención a la herida de su frente, mientras la curaba con cuidado. Sus mejillas se encendieron levemente. Miró alrededor suyo y comprobó que en la foto de la mesilla que había visto hace un rato, posaban Gaara con sus dos hermanos, y entonces comprendió, que estaba en su habitación. ¿Acaso Gaara la había salvado?

Sintió como sus fuertes brazos la levantaban del suelo, y la dirigían hacia la cama, hasta colocarla con cuidado.

No pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica expanderse por su cuerpo, con el contacto de la piel masculina, además, su aroma resultaba embriagante e hipnotizador.

Cuando era colocada de nuevo, Gaara Apretó sus puños con fuerza, dejando que la sangre dejase de circular por ellos. Agachó su cabeza arrepentido y soltó un suspiro.

_-Lo siento. Todo esto fue por mi culpa._

No se atrevió siquiera a mirarla a los ojos, no esperaba una disculpa de su parte, en realidad, nunca esperaba nada de nadie, solamente el odio infundido hacia su persona, desde que era un niño.

Gaara dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se quedó quieto escuchando la débil voz de la Hyuuga, que pronunciaba su nombre.

_-Gracias, por salvarme._

Se quedó estático con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pensando, recapacitando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Jamás en la vida había recibido agradecimiento ninguno, y ser la primera vez que alguien le diese las gracias por algo que teniendo en cuenta, fue la mayor parte culpa suya y de ese maldito carácter suyo tan imposible.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, sin atreverse a girar su cabeza hacia donde los ojos perlados lo buscaban.

Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en lo idiota que había sido desconfiando de Hinata. Esa chica definitivamente, no era normal.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, sin dirigir una palabra, ni atreverse a hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que se sentía realmente avergonzado de sí mismo. Había pasado tanto tiempo entre mentiras y engaños, entre personas que querían matarle y que deseaban que acabase su miserable existencia. Había pasado tanto tiempo escuchando la palabra –monstruo-que se había forjado un muro de soledad, refugiando en el fondo de sí mismo cualquier buen sentimiento por los demás, odiando a todo aquel que quisiera acercársele, metiéndose en problemas para simular su vacío, que había olvidado que en realidad, por primera vez en su vida, él tenía sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar, y se quedó de nuevo dormida, una hora más, hasta que comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama y ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama, al parecer, se encontraba en mucho mejor estado, y con cuidado, abrió la puerta.

_-¿Gaara kun?_

Asomó su cabeza a los dos lados del pasillo, comprobando que el pelirrojo no se encontraba allí, así que, bajó las escaleras.

Un delicioso aroma llegó hasta ella, y comprobó que Gaara estaba en la cocina, preparando algo de comer. No se percató de su presencia, pues Hinata se había quedado parada, y él estaba de espaldas colocando algo en una bandeja.

Se giró con ella entre las manos para subirla hasta su cuarto, pero se quedó estático al ver que Hinata ya se había despertado, y estaba frente a él, con una expresión nerviosa y chocando sus dedos.

_-¿No deberías descansar más?_

_-Es que…ya no tenía sueño pe…¡pero me encuentro mucho mejor!_

Gaara colocó la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina. Hinata lo miraba embelesada, sin pestañear.

_-¿Es que no piensas sentarte a comer algo?_

Tímidamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla con cuidado. Observó su plato compuesto de arroz, verduras y fruta y su estómago soltó un pequeño rugido.

Gaara la miró hasta que cogió sus palillos y comenzó a comer despacio.

_-¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso no te gusta?_-soltó con brusquedad, algo ya típico en él.

_-Está delicioso. No sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien._

_-Ni yo tampoco.-_Agregó por lo bajo provocando una feliz sonrisa en Hinata por el gracioso comentario. Un momento, ¿se estaba riendo de él? No, era una sonrisa sincera.

Hinata terminó de comer y miró su reloj. ¡Santo cielo!era tardísimo y seguramente Neji estaba a punto de salir del instituto. Debería llegar antes de que se enterase de que había faltado a clase durante todo el día.

_-¿Sucede algo?_-Preguntó Gaara intentando parecer de indiferencia, ya algo habitual en él.

-_¡debo volver al instituto!¡Si Neji se entera de que he faltado toda la mañana a clase, empezará a hacerme preguntas._

_-Iré contigo._-Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Hinata estaba parada, sin saber que hacer o decir.

_-¿vienes o no?_

Asintió y siguió sus pasos tras él.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al instituto, Gaara estaba en silencio, y Hinata lo contemplaba embelesada. Aunque su actitud siguiera siendo algo ruda, parecía otra persona muy distinta, y lo que era más importante, al menos ahora ya no hablaba con monólogos.

Se dió cuenta de que Gaara tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda y de que estaba empezando a sangrar.

_-Gaara kun_

El pelirrojo paró en seco, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y la miró.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Ti…tienes un corte en la mejilla._

Sorprendido se llevó su mano a su cara, había olvidado que en la pelea había salido herido.

Hinata rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar un clínex y acercarlo a la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Se ruborizó un poco con el contacto, aunque no dio muestras de ello. Miró de reojo mientras la Hyuuga terminaba de limpiar la herida, y luego sacó el frasco de ungüento y se lo esparció en la cara con cuidado.

-_Ya está._

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, aligerando el paso.

_-Gaara kun…_

Gaara siguió caminando, como si nada.

_-¿Podrías no decirle a nadie lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana? No quiero que nadie tenga que preocuparse…_

_-Será difícil teniendo en cuenta que llevas un esparadrapo en la frente._

Hinata se tocó la sien, y se cubrió un poco con el flequillo, a lo lejos divisaron como los alumnos comenzaban a salir de clase.

_-¡Hinata!¿Dónde demonios has estado?¡No has aparecido por clase en toda la mañana!_

Kiba gritó como un loco, y luego miró al pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia otro lado. Le echó una mirada furtiva y gélida.

Dándose por aludido, se despidió de Hinata con un seco –adiós.

_-¡Hinata!¿Qué demonios hacías con ese tipo?_

Pronto el resto empezó a rodearla y a hacerle preguntas.

_-¡Hinata chan!¿Qué tienes en la frente?_-Preguntó el rubio uzumaki.

-_Esto, no es nada._

_-¿Te ha pegado Gaara?¡Si es así le partiré la cara!_

_-¡Kiba por favor!_Hinata agrró de su brazo tirando de él.

-_No es nada, es sólo que esta mañana me desmayé por un mareo. Gaara kun me cuidó y me acompañó al instituto._

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, y observó que las muñecas de Hinata estaban amoratadas. No supo porqué lo había echo, pero evidentemente la historia de Hinata era falsa. Aún así, siendo el más discreto de todos no hizo un solo comentario, pensó que lo mejor sería callarse y no decir nada, sabiendo como se ponía Naruto….lo mejor sería olvidar el tema.

_-Oye Hinata ¿vendrás al final esta noche con nosotras verdad?Recuerda que se lo prometimos al padrino de Naruto._

_-Cla…claro._

Hinata vislumbró la melena rojiza de Gaara caminando junto a su hermano, a lo lejos. El pelirrojo le dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer calle abajo.

Neji apareció de repente, preocupado al ver la herida de su cabeza, y tras explicarle entre todos que no era nada, comenzó a caminar junto a ella, mientras Tentén se despedía a lo lejos.

-_Oye Neji…no es necesario que vengas conmigo todos los días._

_-¿A qué se refiere?_

_-Puedes ir con Tentén de vez en cuando._

El Hyuuga se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque dado su carácter introvertido, no era muy dado a mostrarlo en público. Hinata sonrió al mirar a su primo. Hacía tanto que lo conocía…que sabía que nunca aceptaría que le gustaba la castaña.

**Oooooooooo**

La noche cayó irremediablemente. Tres amigas se dirigían hacia el bar del padrino de Naruto, el señor Jiraya.

Se quedaron atónitas al entrar y comprobar que el bar estaba lleno. El señor Jiraya, sonriente y con una actitud simpática como era de acostumbrar en él, las guió hacia los vestuarios, después de darles las gracias por aceptar el trabajo.

_-Ya tengo listos vuestros uniformes. Están en el vestuario, daros prisa._

Al ser viernes noche, su local siempre estaba lleno.

Sakura e Hinata se quedaron estáticas al ver su vestuario. Consistía en un atuendo tipo conejita de playboy, cada una con un body de un color y orejitas y rabo de conejo.

_-Debí suponerlo del padrino de Naruto…_-Agregó la pelirrosada. ¡_Me niego a ponerme esto!_

_-Le dimos nuestra palabra A Naruto kun…_

_-Eso es!Además, ¿de qué tienes miedo frontona?¿De que los demás noten que yo soy mucho más guapa que tú?_

Como era típico ya en Ino y Sakura, se lo tomaron como una competición personal, se vistieron rápido, y discutiendo como siempre salieron a atender.

La Hyuuga no lo veía del todo claro, nunca se había puesto de esa forma tan llamativa, de hecho, ni siquiera se pintaba. Se dio ánimos a sí misma y se enfundó el disfraz. El problema, es que sus prominentes pechos, resaltaban más de lo habitual que en Ino y Sakura.

El señor Jiraya se acercó a ellas una vez listas y les dio las gracias.

_-Estáis guapísimas, chicas._

Sakura Y Hinata estaban sonrojadas.

_-menos mal que los chicos no están aquí. Que vergüenza. Ino, ¿Sai sabe algo de este asunto?_

_-Menos mal que estos días no se encuentra aquí._

_-¿Ah no?_

_-Tenía una competición en la escuela de bellas artes._

Sai era el novio de Ino, desde hacía ya dos años, y estudiaba en una escuela de bellas artes. Ino ya había sido modelo en más de una ocasión de sus cuadros, le encantaba posar para él, y él guardaba sus retratos como oro en paño.

Después de organizarse cada una, a Hinata le tocó ponerse detrás de la barra. La cantidad de pervertidos que las miraban con la boca echa agua.

Mientras servía como buenamente podía, oyó un fuerte carraspeo, e inmediatamente se giró para quedarse atónita ante el que estaba sentado en la barra.

-_Gaara kun.._

Llevaba una cazadora negra de cuero, con una camiseta de redecilla negra debajo, y unos vaqueros desgastados, haciéndolo ver al más puro estilo de rebelde sin causa.

El pelirrojo la inspeccionó, de arriba abajo, y observó que los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo, no eran más que una pandilla de pervertidos, aunque, claro está, él la estaba mirando de la misma forma, pero una cosa era eso y otra sobrepasarse, y no consentiría que ninguno le pusiese un dedo encima.

_-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_-Dijo la Hyuuga.

_-¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo?_

_-El señor Jiraya nos pidió que le ayudásemos con el bar. Es el padrino de Naruto._

Hinata señaló hacia un hombre de pelo blanco, que brindaba junto a un grupo de hombres de su misma edad.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua.

_-¿Y ayudarlo con el bar significa ponerse ropa provocativa para que unos cuantos salidos pierdan las formas?_

Hinata agachó su cabeza avergonzada. Sabía que Gaara tenía razón, ya había tenido problemas esa misma mañana, las marcas amoratadas de sus muñecas lo revelaban.

_-¿Qué quieres tomar? _Soltó de repente intentando cambiar deconversación.

_-Dame algo fuerte…_

_-Etto…_La Hyuuga se puso nerviosa y comenzó a chocar sus dedos.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿no eres menor para tomar alcohol?_

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó su carnet de identidad para que Hinata lo leyera atentamente.

_-¿Acabas de cumplir los dieciocho?¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!_

Gaara asintió.

_-¿No vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños?_

¿Celebrar? Esa palabra nunca existió para él. Nunca le gustaron ese tipo de fiestas, sobre todo porque nunca iría nadie, desde luego.

_-No._

_-Entonces deja que te invite a algo._

Hinata se movió ágilmente cogiendo tres botellas de la estantería más alta y rápidamente, preparó un chupito del mismo color que los cabellos de Gaara.

El pelirrojo llevó el vaso a su boca, dejando que el fuerte líquido inundase su paladar.

Pidió unos cuantos vasos más, aunque la advertencia de la Hyuuga de cogerse una cogorza pesaba más que el resto, y ya empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza importante.

_-¡Ya estoy aquí!¡Eh!¡Ermitaño pervertido!_

El rubio Naruto entró por el bar como Pedro por su casa y quedó embelesado al ver a Sakura, Ino e Hinata con esa ropa.

_-¡Naruto ya te he dicho que te vayas de aquí!¡Este no es lugar para niños!_

El rubio soltó una queja, acto seguido se fue hasta la barra señalando al pelirrojo.

_-¿Y el qué?¡Va a mi misma clase!_

_-Gaara kun ya ha cumplido los dieciocho._

Tambaleándose un poco se levantó de la silla.

-_Dá igual…y..ya me iba…_

Las palabras se atragantaron en su boca debido al efecto del alcohol. Gaara echó un último vistazo hacia la Hyuuga, que sonreía porque el señor Jiraya empujaba de Naruto hacia fuera del local.

_-¡Déjame quedarme ermitaño pervertido!_

_-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que este no es lugar para niños!¡cuando tengas edad te dejaré entrar!_

Mientras se despedía de Gaara, atendía a otro de los clientes que, impaciente pedía que le llenasen el vaso de nuevo.

El indivíduo sonrió al ver como la chica se acercaba, e intentaba cubrir como buenamente podía sus protuberancias.

Antes de irse, el pelirrojo se acercó hacia el hombre disimuladamente.

_-Si la tocas te rajo el cuello._

El hombre tragó saliva fuerte, luego, Gaara se dirigió a la salida. No sabía si fue por el alcohol, el caso es que además de ponerse violento, también tenía su parte sincera y no pudo evitar soltarle a Hinata un-_te ves bien con esa ropa-_

Ante el sonrojo más que notorio de la chica,y cargando su cazadora al hombro debido al sofoco de los chupitos, salió del bar.

**Lo siento, quería hacer más cosas en este cap pero se me ha alargado bastante, así que tendrá que ser ya para el siguiente. Además no penséis que Hinata va a dejar al pelirrojo solito el día de su cumple muajajaja, que sorpresa tan grata se va a llevar. **

**Agradezco todos vuestros reviews:**

**Hinata xd**

**Misery Tonks**

**Ennia**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Uzumaki Zoe**

**Layill**

**Ddei smile**

**Chetza**

**Y al resto por leer, nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion. Si alguien quiere ponerme verde por emborrachar un pokito a Gaara ya sabéis donde estoy jejeje.**

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Matta ne!Love Sephiroth**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Ooooooooooooo**

Durante toda la noche apenas pararon a descansar. No sabía que llevar un bar fuese tan agotador, pero sin embargo, le había dado tiempo para meterse en la cocina a preparar justo lo que ella quería, aunque tuvo que darse la prisa necesaria, para salir afuera a atender. El señor Jiraya le había dado su permiso para que hiciera lo que quisiera, cosa que la puso muy contenta Las horas pasaron despacio, hasta que poco a poco los clientes se fueron marchando y ella pudo cambiarse de atuendo, pues el que llevaba puesto era realmente incómodo. Desde que Gaara se fue, se había pasado toda la noche cubriéndose como buenamente podía, pero tras eso, todo ocurrió tranquilo, ni un altercado, además, se habían ganado todas una propina generosa.

Esperó a que Sakura e Ino, terminasen de vestirse. Luego, el señor Jiraya les dio las gracias y entregó un sobre a cada una con su parte. Parte que verdaderamente era generosa.

_-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con el bar. Si alguna otra vez necesitáis trabajo, ya sabéis donde estoy._

-_Oye Hinata, ¿Qué llevas ahí?_

Ino preguntó curiosa, por el paquete envuelto en una pequeña caja. Hinata se puso nerviosa.

_-Etto…es un_

_-¡No le hagas caso, Hinata!¡No le respondas, no es asunto suyo!_

_-¡Nadie te ha preguntado, frontona!_

_-¿Qué has dicho cerdita?_

_-Etto…chicas, me tengo que ir._

_-¿No vas a venir a tomar algo con los chicos?_

_-No, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer. _

Hinata se excusó y salió corriendo calle abajo, con el paquete en sus brazos. La calle estaba cubierta de gente, y de grupos de chicos de su mismo instituto, que, como era de acostumbrar solían salir los viernes noche para divertirse un rato.

Sakura e Ino miraron a la Hyuuga extrañadas por su comportamiento. No es que Hinata fuese muy habladora, pero parecía nerviosa por algo.

Sin darle importancia y siguiendo con las discusiones, ambas se marcharon hacia el local donde los chicos solían estar todos los fines de semana.

**Oooooooooooo**

Como de acostumbrar estaba más sólo que la una, Kankuro seguramente había salido y no regresaría hasta tarde, y Temari estaría con su novio.

Suspiró y se tumbó en el sofá para ponerse a hacer zapping con el mando como solía hacer a menudo.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible debido a los chupitos a los que Hinata le había invitado. Se miró en un espejo que había en el lateral del salón. Dios, tenía un aspecto terrible. Entre las ojeras, la falta de sueño, el alcohol y el cabello alborotado parecía un muerto viviente.

Tirado desde el sofá, oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Soltó un molesto bufido, y se levantó del sofá. ¿Cuántas veces les había dicho a sus hermanos que llevasen la llave de casa? Odiaba tener que levantarse a abrir cuando se había acomodado.

Con cara de pocos amigos, abrió la puerta, para contemplar con pasmosa inquietud que no eran sus hermanos quienes habían llamado.

Hinata Hyuuga permanecía frente a su puerta, con sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, como si estuviese escondiendo algo.

Sacándolo de su pasmoso ensimismamiento, la Hyuuga comenzó a hablar.

_-Gaara kun…yo…siento molestarte a estas horas…_

La cara del pelirrojo estaba impasible, indiferente.

_-Yo…quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños…y…te traje…esto..es una tarta…que hice yo._

La Hyuuga sacó de su espalda el paquete sujetándolo con ambas manos delante de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos. ¿Estaría bromeando acaso? Él, recibiendo un regalo y una felicitación el día de su cumpleaños….debía de seguir borracho.

Hinata esperó con impaciencia que él dijera algo, pero estaba demasiado confundido para hacerlo. Confundido y aturdido.

_-Etto…si te molesto mejor me voy…_

-_espera…_

Antes de darse media vuelta para marcharse, sintió la áspera mano del pelirrojo que le aferraba del brazo. No quería reconocerlo, pero, en realidad odiaba estar sólo.

_-quédate, por favor. Estoy sólo._

Esta vez al mirarlo sintió una confundida inocencia en sus ojos, como si fuera un niño pequeño que odiase la soledad y quería un poco de compañía.

_-Claro.._

Gaara esperó a que ella entrase para cerrar la puerta y caminó detrás de ella.

_-No debería tener que decirte que te sientes._

Otra vez su rudeza volvió, era un hombre impredecible.

Gaara se sentó a su lado derecho del sofá. Ella se ruborizó, acababa de recordar que estaban ellos sólos.

_-Etto…_

Hinata puso en sus manos el paquete que había traído, y como un niño impaciente lo abrió. Era una tarta con una pinta deliciosa. Superaba con creces el aspecto de la comida de Temari, y se sintió feliz en parte porque la había hecho ella. Nadie había hecho nada semejante por él.

_-Oh…traeré unos platos y unos cubiertos espero que no te importe…_

Hinata se levantó del sofá en dirección a la cocina, pero una mano la agarró evitando que se levantase del sofá. Una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo con aquel tacto de acero. Los ojos de Gaara brillaban de una manera extraordinaria, especial, y se clavaban en ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ante el contacto.

_-Hinata, dime ¿por qué eres tan buena conmigo?-_Espetó de repente.-_¿Por qué no habría…de serlo?_

_-No tienes ni idea de lo que he llegado a hacer._ –Ella lo sabía, desde luego, Temari se lo contó, pero no iba a revelarle ese dato.

_-No importa lo que hayas …hecho..en un pasado. Todo el mundo…tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad._

Entonces Gaara soltó su brazo, la verdad es que esa chica lograba sacarlo de sí.

_-¿Me tienes miedo?-_Se acercó a ella tanto, que pudo incluso oler el aroma masculino a sándalo que desprendía. Su cara se había acercado peligrosamente a la suya, y la miraba fijamente, sin mover un músculo. Hinata se tensó.

_-N..no.-_Dijo como si no estuviese muy convencida.-_¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?_

No era por el miedo, era otra sensación distinta que él le causaba cada vez que la miraba, y cada vez que lo sentía a través de su tacto. Sus ojos eran los espejos de su alma, y tembló aún más cuando casi lo tenía encima.

No supo que hacer, no se movió, sólo sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago cuando él enterró su olfato en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

El espacio entre ellos se deshizo aún más y fue entonces cuando unos labios hambrientos se posaron sobre los suyos.

Ella cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, ése había sido su primer beso. Pero al contrario de lo que había imaginado, el beso era cálido, inexperto, pero atrayente. Las manos del pelirrojo se movieron para acomodarse entre su cintura, apegándola más hacia él. Pudo sentir los pasos rítmicos y acompasados de su corazón, que latía con calma.

En cambio el suyo estaba desbocado. Aún así se sorprendió cuando sus suaves manos se movieron y acariciaron el contorno de su rostro. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, su piel era suave y tersa y le gustó el contacto.

El contacto entre ellos se hizo más prolongado, cuando notó que Gaara se acomodaba sobre ella, empujándola hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el sofá.

Pronto el ambiente se tensó y su beso se hizo más salvaje. Gaara estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, aunque claro, él carecía de eso a menudo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente y ambos se separaron. Temari y un chico desgarbado que parecía su novio, llevaban a su hermano sujetando sus brazos en sus hombros. Al parecer Kankuro era un poco aficionado a la bebida.

El sonrojo de ambos no pasó desapercibido por su hermana mayor, quien observaba el panorama confundida. Es más, se había percatado de que en la cara de su hermano había un leve sonrojo acompañado de una mirada furtiva hacia ellos. ¿Podría ser que él y Hinata…? ¡No! ¡Imposible!Era Gaara de quien estaba hablando.

-_¡Una tarta!¿celebramos una fiesta?_

Con una agilidad pasmosa Kankuro irrumpió entre ellos, metiendo un dedo en la tarta y llevándosela a la boca.

_-Ah!Hola Hinata no te había visto._

Gaara miró fríamente a su hermano mayor. Si ahora alguien quería detenerlo, ese era el momento porque estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

Temari apareció de repente entre ellos para apaciguarlo.

_-¡Kankuro ten un poco de educación!Es el cumpleaños de Gaara. _Luego dirigió su vista hacia el pelirrojo.

_-Felicidades, Gaara._

Supuso que la tarta la había traído la Hyuuga, pero se contuvo de preguntar nada. Bastante cabreado estaba ya Gaara como para encima molestarle más.

-_No os molesto más, nosotros nos vamos arriba._

_-etto, ¿Por qué no coméis un poco? La he hecho yo…_

_-No gracias, Hinata. Este día es para Gaara, no queremos molestar._

_-será mejor que yo me vaya ya a casa No quiero molestar.-_Dijo mirando la hora de su reloj. Se puso en pie, y Gaara soltó una maldición,le molestaba que le hubiesen interrumpido.

_-¡Por cierto!Hinata te presento a mi novio, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, esta es Hinata Hyuuga._

_-En…encantada._

_-Lo mismo._

El estruendo de Kankuro cayéndose en el suelo, hizo disculparse a Temari para ir a ayudarlo. Su novio, soltó un largo suspiro y subió las escaleras tras ella, despidiéndose de ambos con un vago gesto con su mano.

El pelirrojo sintió vergüenza del estúpido bufón que era su hermano, aunque al mirar a Hinata parecía sonriente.

_-Etto…creo que debo irme ya._

Gaara dio media vuelta y tomó la cazadora de cuero que colgaba del perchero, Hinata lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y confusión. ¿Acaso iba a acompañarla? Sus mejillas se colorearon por el rubor y, Como si le leyese la mente, él contestó antes de que ella dijese nada.

_-Es demasiado tarde para que vayas tú sóla. Además me vendrá bien tomar el aire._

Aún no estaba recuperado del todo, a causa del alcohol. Hinata se preguntó si no la habría besado por ese mismo motivo.

Ambos salieron por la puerta, ella detrás de él. El frío de la noche golpeó su cuerpo con pasmosa fiereza. Solamente llevaba una sudadera, y aunque no se quejó por el frío estaba absolutamente helada.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba, al parecer por el frío. Se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo que hizo a continuación.

Se quitó la cazadora y se la extendió a Hinata sin ninguna emoción, y ella lo miró embelesada.

Extendió su mano rozando suavemente la de él.

_-Gracias…_

Cuando se la puso el aroma masculino del pelirrojo la embriagó. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto que desprendía el olor a sándalo.

Gaara caminó en silencio, hasta detener el paso.

-_Lo siento…_

Hinata lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Quizás por haberla besado?

_-Siento que hayas tenido que ver el lamentable espectáculo de Kankuro._

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario. No podía imaginarse que Gaara le pidiera perdón porque su hermano estuviese borracho.

-_En realidad…no importa. Tus hermanos son muy divertidos._ –Hinata pensó que de algún modo Gaara era afortunado. En su familia todos eran demasiado estrictos, Neji y su padre siempre estaban serios, y Hanabi que siempre había sido un poco más alegre, conforme pasaban los años se parecía más a su padre.

-_Ojalá…mi familia fuese siempre tan alegre…-_Murmuró hacia sus adentros, y Gaara pudo sentir un deje de melancolía en su voz.

**Ooooooooooo**

Salieron todos del local en el que se encontraban. Naruto reía divertido, mareando a Sasuke mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

-_¿Quieres dejarme en paz ya?-_Dijo con tono áspero.

Kiba observó a Naruto mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado, pero al fondo algo captó su atención. Parecía Hinata, de hecho su aroma a lilas y violetas era ya inconfundible para él. Se aferraba a una cazadora de cuero con fuerza debido al frío. Estaba a punto de saludarla con el brazo, pero su ceja comenzó a hacer un tic cuando vió que no caminaba sóla. Los cabellos pelirrojos centellearon a la luz de la luna, y entonces comprobó que se trataba de aquel indeseable que iba a su clase. Sabaku No Gaara.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y rugió._-Maldita sea, Hinata.-_ Captó su atención del resto.

-_Kiba, ¿Qué ocurre?_-El Rubio Uzumaki miró hacia donde se distraía toda la atención del castaño, y escandalizado por poco se pone a gritar justo antes de que Sasuke le cerrase la boca.

_-¡déjame Sasuke!¡Suéltame!¡No quiero que Hinata esté con ese!_

_-Hinata ya es mayorcita para tomar sus decisiones.-_Agregó Shino con la seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

_-¡Pero!¿Y si le hace algo?_

_-¡Calmaros los dos!Sólo están paseando._-Dijo Sasuke.

-_Ahora que recuerdo…_Sakura hizo memoria, y recordó que Hinata había dicho que tenía que marcharse. ¿Sería posible que tuviera una cita con él?

_-¡Una cita!¡Con ese!¡De ningún modo!¡Voy a ir y le cantaré las cuarenta._

_-Será mejor que os olvidéis del tema. _–Dijo Ino.-_Quizás ofendáis a Hinata, además, no parece que estén haciendo nada malo._

_-¡tsk!¡Me dá igual voy a seguirlos!-_Dijo Naruto.

-_¡Pues yo voy contigo!-_Agregó Kiba.

El resto suspiraron.

_-No hay nada que hacer con ellos.-_Dijo el Uchiha quitándole importancia.

**Ooooooooo**

Gaara la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. Nunca la había visto hasta entonces, pero era una casa muy grande. Parecía ser de una familia acomodada.

_-Gracias por acompañare.-_Hinata intentó quitarse su cazadora para dársela.

_-Quédatela. Ya me la devolverás._

Ella miró hacia el suelo nerviosa, mientras los profundos ojos aguamarina se clavaban en ella.

_-Etto…buenas noches._

Hinata levantó su cabeza del suelo y se sorprendió a sí misma alcanzando la mejilla del pelirrojo mientras le daba un beso. Un gruñido se oyó en la oscuridad.

Gaara tocó su mejilla ante el contacto, estaba cálida y le gustaba esa sensación. Hinata abrió la puerta principal para entrar en casa, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el pelirrojo la agarró bruscamente de los hombros y le dio la vuelta con rapidez para que lo mirase.

Él bajó sus labios y los juntó con los suyos de forma feroz.

Naruto quiso salir del seto para partirle la cara al pelirrojo, pero Kiba lo sujetó antes de que hiciese una locura, aunque sus manos temblaban de furia.

_-Buenas noches…_-Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Se había quedado paralizada con la cara completamente roja y con sus dedos tocando sus suaves labios que aún parecían llevar el tacto de los de él.

Se dio media vuelta para entrar en casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, se preguntó si Neji habría llegado de su cita con Tentén.

**Oooooooooo**

No sabía porqué lo había hecho, aunque él era un impulsivo, por eso siempre se metía en líos, y estaba la parte de que él siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. Pero con Hinata era diferente, incluso sentía que algo bueno en él podía aflorar.

Detuvo el paso y cerró sus ojos, mientras sonreía de lado.

_-¿Se os ha perdido algo?-_Dijo con voz ronca en dirección a los arbustos.

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Ay!Lo siento por no actualizar antes porque hay veces que se me agotan las ideas y me lleva más tiempo desarrollar el fic, ahora que ya me he pasado el god of war 3 y leído el libro de la hermandad de la daga negra, podre seguir mas rapidamente sin problemas.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**ANIGER**

**Hinata xd**

**Ddei smile**

**Layill**

**Chibik-lady**

**.x**

**Gaahina is Love**

**Sabaku No Cexy**

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Matta nee!Love Sephiroth**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, obviamente.**

_-¿Se os ha perdido algo?_

El pelirrojo se paró en seco, sin girar ni siquiera su mirada, con la vista hacia el frente, con un tono de voz autoritario, pero sin llegar a ser amenazador, la verdad es que esa situación le resultaba divertida.

_-creo que nos ha visto, Naruto…_

_-¡Pues entonces será mejor que salgamos!_

_-¡Espera Naru…!_

Kiba no pudo terminar la frase, el impulsivo del rubio, como era de acostumbrar, salió de entre los arbustos, para colocarse frente a Gaara, cruzándose de brazos y con gesto serio, aunque la verdad es que más que atemorizar, causaba un poco de risa. Sin más remedio, y sacudiendo la cabeza, Kiba se colocó al lado de Naruto, interrumpiendo el paso del pelirrojo, quien apenas prestaba atención a ambos.

_-¡Eh tu!¡Te aconsejo que dejes en paz a Hinata!¡Es nuestra amiga, y si le haces daño o le pones un dedo encima, te las tendras que ver con nosotros!_

Como si no supiese de que estaban hablándole puesto que además no les estaba prestando atención, se hizo el tonto.

_-¿A qué te refieres con ponerle un dedo encima?_

Naruto tragó saliva y empezó a sonrojarse, Kiba los miró arqueando una ceja.

_-Ya sabes a que me refiero._

Gaara se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con ambos. Sus ojos se miraron con un brillo de intensidad.

_-No, no lo sé. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?_

_-Pues…esto…_

Gaara sonrió de medio lado. Aquel tal Naruto Uzumaki era sumamente impulsivo, y demasiado fácil de doblegar con sus sarcasmos. Le causó gracia la forma nerviosa con la que estaba empezando a actuar.

_-¡Oye no nos tomes por tontos!¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que se refiere Naruto!_

Gaara no los miraba, en vez de eso, ni siquiera tenía ganas de tener bronca con un par de niñatos como ellos, no merecían perder su tiempo.

_-¿Decías algo?_

Enfurecido, Kiba andó hacia él dando unas feroces zancadas, y lo agarró violentamente del cuello de la camiseta. Naruto lo miró confundido, pero tampoco quería llegar hasta esos extremos. No estaba en su naturaleza comportarse así. Era un bocazas impulsivo sí, pero del dicho al hecho…hay un trecho.

_-No te hagas el listo conmigo. Sé de que pie cojeas. Si se te ocurre volver a acercarte a ella…_

No obstante el pelirrojo no se inmutó, seguía serio, sin titubear y con una voz imponente que infundaba respeto.

_-Eso debería decidirlo Hinata. ¿No crees?. Aunque, si decidiera no volver a verme bastaría con que ella me lo dijera, y no me acercaría más a ella._

_-¿Me estas puteando?_

_-¿Qué te pasa?¿Acaso estáis celosos?_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

Gaara agarró con brusquedad la mano de Kiba, y lo soltó de su camiseta con desprecio, acto seguido comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al lado de Naruto, quien apenas podía moverse observando la escena con cautela. Si Gaara hacía algo, él se lanzaría directo como una bala, el problema es que el pelirrojo estaba demasiado tranquilo, y todo lo que había dicho tenía su sentido, claro. Era verdad que debería ser Hinata quien lo decidiera, al fin y al cabo, ellos no podían hacer nada para meterse en su vida, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro y es que si le hacía algo, le partiría la cara.

-_Es obvio que si no estuviérais celoso no habrías estado espiándonos a los dos. Pero tranquilos…no haré nada que ella no quiera hacer._

Sonrojados por sus palabras, y dándole vueltas a la cabeza por lo que acababan de oír-_no haré nada que ella no quiera hacer-_Aún los puso más nerviosos de lo que estaban, pero sólo pudieron quedarse estáticos observando como desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Kiba apretó su puño con fuerza-_maldito-_Murmuró por lo bajo, pero Naruto no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Estaba claro que quizás él tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir sobre Hinata?

**Oooooooooooo**

Al entrar en casa, se descalzó inmediatamente y fue a subir a su habitación. Silenciosamente intentando no hacer ningún ruído, empezó a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. No se había percatado hasta que se chocó contra algo, que su padre estaba frente a ella con gesto frío y autoritario.

_-Padre.._

El estricto e indulgente hombre, no se contuvo ante su inminente furia. Agarró fuertemente de la muñeca a su hija.

_-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?_

_-Yo….fuí..a…_

_-¡Estabas besando a un chico!¡Justo delante de mis narices!_

_-¡No es lo que…._

_-Estás castigada!¡No saldrás de esta casa, a no ser que sea para ir al instituto. Y ya me encargaré yo de que Neji te vigile. Y ahora ¡vete a tu habitación!_

Hinata comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas cayeron con furia empapando su ropa. Su padre soltó el amarre de su mano e inmediatamente corrió hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Hanabi observó todo desde la puerta, aunque no se atrevió a entrar en la habitación de Hinata, sería mejor hacerlo mañana.

La almohada se tragó sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir. ¿Por qué su padre la odiaba tanto? Quizás si fuese más fuerte se habría atrevido a plantarle cara. ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto para ella? A veces, deseaba que su madre siguiera viviendo. Ella la consolaría, mientras tanto sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos, y le daría ánimos, intentaría comprenderla. Su padre no. No la entendía y nunca iba a hacerlo.

Con el último pensamiento en Gaara se durmió.

**Ooooooooooo**

El pelirrojo entró en su casa, dando un portazo. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia su habitación, pero la luz de la sala de estar estaba encendida.

Temari, quien tenía una taza de té entre sus labios parecía esperarlo. Dejó la taza en la mesa y caminó hasta él, para quedarse a su altura. Soltó un bufido. Estaba profundamente asqueado del día que llevaba. Primero los otros dos, y ahora su hermana…

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a echarme la bronca tú también?_

_-Algo parecido._

_No tengo tiempo para…_

_-¡Gaara!Esta noche nos enteramos de tres gamberros que aparecieron en un callejón. Dos estaban inconscientes, y uno de ellos estaba muerto. Le habían abierto la cabeza a golpes con una piedra._

_-No sé que tengo yo que ver…_

_-¡Tienes mucho que ver!¡Sé que has sido tú!_

_-¿Y qué si he sido yo? Son escoria, que den gracias que no maté también a los otros dos._

_-¡Gaara!¿Es que acaso deseas volver al reformatorio?¿Es que no has tenido suficiente?_

Gaara no escuchó a su hermana, comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto mientras oía sus gritos a lo lejos.

_-¡Escúchame!_-Temari perdió los estribos y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que se fuera antes de lo que iba a decirle.

_-Si vuelves a hacer algo así, no volveré a protegerte más, aunque seas mi hermano. No tienen pruebas pero te juro que si vuelves a las andadas…._

_-¡Intentaron violar a Hinata!_

Su hermana arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Lo que has oído. Aparecí por allí en el momento oportuno. Y ahora suéltame._

Temari soltó su agarre y observó como subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, para terminar dando un portazo.

Se percató por un momento de que Hinata parecía tener las muñecas amoratadas cuando la había visto esa misma tarde. ¿Acaso su hermano estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si era así, cuando había llegado a importarle alguien tanto?

**Oooooooooooo**

Hinata despertó temprano, ante las insistentes llamadas de su hermana pequeña en la puerta de su habitación.

-_Nee-san…¿Estás bien?¿Puedo entrar?_

Hinata se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Tenía unas marcas terribles en su cara, a consecuencia de las lágrimas que habían dejado su rastro.

Abrió la puerta corredera y entraron Neji y Hanabi, con una bandeja con el desayuno.

_-¿Se encuentra bien señ…Hinata?_

Su hermana pequeña la miró con ojos curiosos.

_-Si, gracias, Neji._

_-Padre te prohibió salir de tu habitación, así que te trajimos el desayuno._

_-Sois muy amables, pero ahora mismo no tengo hambre._

Hinata se echó en la cama, y se dio media vuelta para mirar hacia otro lado.

_-Padre se fue temprano a unos asuntos. Dijo que después volvería y que más vale que estuvieras aquí. También prohibió que tuvieras visitas….pero como él ahora no está…._

_-Voy a salir un momento, Hinata, si deseas que te traiga algo no tiene más que decírmelo._

_-¿Vas a salir con tu novia otra vez, Neji?_

Al menos la voz de su hermana chinchando a su primo, la hizo sonreír un poco. Sobre todo cuando Neji se puso serio.

_-Es para un trabajo del instituto. También vendrá Lee._

_-Vale, vale, señor importante, no hacía falta que me dieras explicaciones._

Hinata se dio media vuelta y miró hacia Neji.

_-Si ves a Kiba y Shino, por favor diles que no puedo ir hoy con ellos y Akamaru de excursión al bosque. Todos los sábados solemos ir._

_-No se preocupe._-Neji dejó la bandeja de la comida a un lado en la mesita, luego le echó una indirecta a Hanabi para dejar a Hinata sóla en la habitación.

No comió nada, pero al menos se duchó y se puso algo cómodo. Abrió las ventanas de su habitación de par en par, y miró hacia fuera. ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado ir con sus amigos!Estaba tan aburrida…

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Hanabi, quien estaba viendo la televisión, fue a abrir. Se quedó congelada al ver que ante la puerta había un chico pelirrojo, muy guapo para su gusto.

Gaara miró a la pequeña Hyuuga, tenía los mismos ojos que Hinata, aunque físicamente no se parecían mucho.

_-Hola_

_-Hola.-_Dijo él con su típico tono ronco en la voz._-¿Está Hinata?_

_-Si. Está en su habitación._

_-¿Puedo verla?_

Hanabi salió afuera y asomó la cabeza a ambos lados de la calle para comprobar que su padre no viniera. Luego, impulsivamente agarró del brazo al pelirrojo que la observaba atónito, y lo empujó hacia dentro de casa cerrando después la puerta. Se sorprendió de lo diferente que podía ser de Hinata, ella era tímida, y aquella pequeña en cambio era todo lo contrario.

_-Es que Hinata está castigada en su habitación y nuestro padre le prohibió salir y recibir visitas, así que date prisa antes de que venga._

Tentado por la curiosidad, no dudó en preguntar.

_-¿Por qué está castigada?_

_-Ummm-_Hanabi se rascó la barbilla pensativa.-_Creo que anoche padre la vió besándose con un chico._

Gaara abrió sus ojos sorprendido. La culpa había sido sólo suya, Hinata no tenía por que pagar aquello. Su hermana tenía razón. Él era un poco impulsivo y a veces no paraba a pensar si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Si le apetecía simplemente lo hacía y se acabó.

Hanabi agarró del brazo y lo guió hasta la habitación de Hinata.

_-Por cierto, yo me llamo Hanabi, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Gaara…_

_-Gaara, me gusta tu nombre._

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Hanabi llamó.

_-Hinata ábreme._

La puerta se abrió de repente y a la nariz del pelirrojo llegó un suave aroma a violetas. El aroma de Hinata.

-_Gaara kun…_-Se quedó sorprendida. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse y había tenido que ser el pelirrojo.

_-Bueno, yo os dejo sólos, si viene padre os aviso._

_-Gracias Imoto chan.._

Ambos miraron como la pequeña se despedía con un gesto mientras caminaba despreocupada por el pasillo.

Gaara se paseó por su habitación, aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores, las lilas y las violetas que penetraban con una profunda picazón dentro de su olfato. Hinata se mantenía en la puerta, chocando sus dedos, con actitud nerviosa.

_-Etto….yo…_

_-Hinata lo siento._-Espetó de pronto el pelirrojo-_Lo que te ha ocurrido fue por mi culpa. No debí besarte…_

Arrepentida y entristecida agachó sus ojos opalinos mirando al suelo, entonces Gaara terminó de hablar.

-_Frente a tu casa…_

Gaara caminó hasta colocarse a menos de medio metro de ella, aspiró suavemente su aroma, y la miró con ojos brillantes. Luego levantó su mentón con el pulgar y contempló sus ojos cristalinos con pasmosa serenidad.

_-Hinata…_

La abrazó con fuerza, clavando sus manos con posesividad en su cintura, arrojándola hacia su pecho, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza sobre la suya.

_-No sé que me has hecho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

La peliazulada sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Jamás nadie le había hecho sentir esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Temblaba, pero no por miedo, estaba nerviosa, y no sabía que decir. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, y confuso, pero por alguna razón le gustaba acurrucarse en su pecho, y dentro de ella había algo que la impulsaba a levantarse y besarlo. Si tuviera agallas ya lo habría hecho. Deseó que Gaara lo volviese a hacer.

-_Cuando estoy contigo…ya no duele.-_Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

-_Gaara kun yo…._

Gaara se separó de ella con brusquedad, mirándola furtivamente a los ojos. Como un cazador.

_-Si no quieres que vuelva a besarte dímelo, y no volveré a hacerlo. Pero si no me detienes seguiré._

No tuvo valor para replicar nada, o al menos su cuerpo no respondía estando a escasos centímetros de él.

Él tomó su barbilla, mientras cerraba sus ojos, ella por inercia se inclinó, entrecerrando los suyos, y entonces sus labios volvieron a juntarse, en una poderosa arremetida.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido que no pasó inadvertido ante Gaara, y eso lo incitó aún más.

Sus manos se movieron ágilmente por su cintura, de arriba abajo, mientras tomaba las riendas de guiarla hacia el futón.

Hinata acarició sus cabellos rojizos, sus mejillas, y entonces pasó sus manos acariciando el contorno de su espalda.

Él gruñó de satisfacción y se separó bruscamente de ella.

_-Hinata…yo…no puedo controlar mis impulsos. Si sigo no podré parar. Y no quiero dañarte._

Una cosa era clara, honestidad no le faltaba, y eso hacía que Hinata confiara más en él aún.

_-No…no lo hagas...yo….no quiero….que pares…._

Ante la mirada de súplica volvió a besarla salvajemente, con más pasión, hasta que un sonido de aprobación le incitó a introducir la punta de su lengua dentro de su boca, saboreándola.

Se tumbó sobre ella sobre el futón y ella acogió su peso con un sonido gutural. Pasó sus manos acariciando sus muslos por encima del pantalón. La excitación empezaba a dominarlo, y no podría controlar sus impulsos.

Se separó de ella sólo para observarla más de cerca, tan delicada, como si temiese que fuera a romperla. Con sus blancas mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Un grito de su hermana menor los hizo separarse bruscamente, mientras él la tomaba de su mano para levantarla. Apenas sin esfuerzo, y por la fuerza contenida, aterrizó en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Gaara besó una mejilla y abrió la ventana de su habitación, sacó un pie fuera y lo colocó en la rama del árbol que había al lado.

_-¡Gaara kun!ten cuidado o te caerás!_

Antes de saltar, se inclinó para besar la mejilla de la chica.

_-Mañana vendré a buscarte. Quiero llevarte a un sitio._

_-Pero.._

_-No te preocupes por tu padre, no se enterará._

Y dicho esto, saltó por la ventana mientras Hinata lo veía alejarse saltando la verja del jardín.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Los sentimientos confusos que había en su interior se reordenaron al verlo en la lejanía. Si, se había enamorado. Estaba enamorada de Sabaku No Gaara..

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Todos, a todo el mundo. La verdad no esperaba tener tan buena acogida, pero en fin, me alegro de que estéis disfrutando con la historia, yo tambien disfruto escribiendo para los demás, y he de reconocer que hay gente muy buena aquí, más que yo, pero bueno, me alegro de los reviews que he recibido.**

**Otra vez disculpas por no actualizar antes, espero hacerlo mas a menudo aunque se me agoten las ideas y mi cerebro parezca un exprimidor de zumo.**

**Paola**

**Sabaku No Cexy**

**Geet**

**Ddeismile**

**Chetza**

**Hinata xd**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Uzumaki zoe**

**Ennia**

**Layill**

**.x**

**Niiku-yuri**

**Chibik-Lady**

**El que quiera ponerme verde, ya sabe donde estoy jeje.**

_**Nos leemos! matta nee!Love Sephiroth**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque el fic es original mío.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Posible lemon (digo posible para no revelar spoiler.¡Mecachis!**

Hinata contemplaba desde su ventana los árboles que se mecían con el fuerte viento que arrastraba la noche. Las hojas de secas de otoño crujían con el ululante sonido del viento. Desde la ventana de su habitación notaba la brisa refrescante, que mecía sus cabellos azulados mientras ella observaba el cielo nocturno.

Se había pasado todo el día metida en casa, y había aprovechado para adelantar trabajo para sus posibles exámenes.

Kiba y Shino habían ido a buscarla, como todos los sábados, pero al estar su padre, prohibió que fuesen a su habitación a verla.

Indignados por el comportamiento rígido y estricto de su padre, decidieron que lo más sensato sería no preguntar el porqué de su castigo. Aún así se imaginaban que nadie les diría nada, pues tampoco era asunto suyo.

Hinata cerró la ventana de su habitación, abrazándose un poco por la brisa. Aunque no hacía demasiado frío, el aire era suficiente para hacerla coger un resfriado, aunque a esas alturas, ya no le importase mucho.

Estaba cansada de las normas de su padre, de acatarlas siempre sin rechistar. Probablemente era por eso, por lo que su padre descargaba toda su ira hacia ella.

No le gustaba nada estar todo el día encerrada en su casa, ella era una chica de la naturaleza, alguien que disfrutaba solamente con poder observar el cielo nocturno desde algún lejano lugar en el bosque.

Apagó la luz de la cómoda y se acostó, pensando en que Gaara iría a buscarla mañana. Pero, ¿realmente estaría dispuesta a desobedecer a su padre? La respuesta era más que obvia. Si además era por el pelirrojo, ¿Qué sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

Intentó cerrar los ojos y lo primero que le vino a la mente fueron los instantes que anteriormente había pasado con Gaara en su habitación. Se sonrojó por un momento e intentó cubrirse con la sábana.

Un chocante ruido golpeó la ventana de su habitación, y al darse la vuelta sobresaltada, observó que el árbol cerca de la ventana movía sus ramas con una fuerza inusitada.

Cerró los ojos y algo volvió a golpear el cristal, esta vez la forma en que chocaba era demasiado nítida como para que fuese el árbol.

Se levantó y encendió la luz de la cómoda, para abrir después la ventana y echar un vistazo.

Unos ojos aguamarina la sobresaltaron haciendo que se diera un susto de muerte. Gaara estaba colgado boca debajo de una de las ramas, y tenía los brazos cruzados.

_-Gaara kun…_

El pelirrojo dio una voltereta para quedarse mirándola de frente.

_-Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?_

_-No…no te preocupes….aún no estaba dormida. Etto…¿Quieres pasar?_

Gaara se apoyó con las manos en el marco de la ventana, silenciosamente como un gato, y intentó escuchar si provenía algún ruído que desembocase en otro injusto castigo para Hinata.

La Hyuuga se dio cuenta de su forma extraña de actuar.

_-No…te preocupes. Están todos dormidos._

El pelirrojo asintió y entró por la ventana con sumo cuidado.

_-Etto…_-Hinata empezó a chocar sus dedos de forma frenética, sonrojándose mientras sentía la fría mirada sobre su piel.

_-Tenía que verte. No podía esperar hasta mañana._

Gaara se acercó al tiempo que levantaba una mano y acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla. Luego agarró su mano con fuerza, y tiró de ella hasta la ventana.

_-Ven conmigo, Hinata. Quiero enseñarte algo._

Se moría de ganas de ir con él hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

_-Pero…_

_-No te preocupes. No haremos ruído al salir. Dices que están todos durmiendo, ¿no?_

Hinata asintió.

_-Entonces no pasará nada. Antes de que se den cuenta ya habremos vuelto._

Dudosa y pensativa se quedó plantada entre la mitad sin poder moverse decidiendo que es lo que iba a hacer.

Gaara ya había sacado un pie fuera, y extendió su mano hacia ella para que la tomara.

_-¿Confías en mí?_-Espetó de pronto en una cálida sonrisa. Hinata pensó que se derretía por esa sonrisa, ya que no había tenido el placer de haberlo visto sonreír a menudo.

Asintió de pronto y extendió su mano para tomar la del pelirrojo. Antes de salir por la ventana, fue hacia el armario y cogió la chaqueta de Gaara y otra para ella.

Gaara se la puso rápidamente para sentir con él el olor de la Hyuuga. Le encantaba esa suave fragancia a lilas y violetas.

Hinata apagó la luz de su mesilla y se acercó hacia el marco de la ventana para salir. Gaara ya estaba en la rama.

Temerosa al mirar hacia abajo por la posible caída, agarró la mano que Gaara le prestaba.

_-No te preocupes. No dejaré que te caigas._

De un impulso la empujó hacia la rama, y cayó con fuerza en sus brazos. Se miraron fugazmente mientras él la aferraba con fuerza hacia sí.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se dio la vuelta y la montó a caballito sobre su espalda, manteniendo los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello.

_-Agárrate fuerte._

Bajó hacia el suelo con tal agilidad, procurando sostener a Hinata con fuerza. Una vez llegaron al suelo, la bajó con sumo cuidado de su espalda.

_-Vamos._

Gaara comenzó a caminar delante de ella. Hinata lo siguió, ambos a paso ligero. Caminaron durante un buen rato, hasta el barrio donde Gaara vivía.

Las calles estaban absolutamente desiertas, aunque claro, era marcas evidentes que con el comienzo del otoño el frío hacía que todo el mundo se recogiera temprano en sus casas, y también estaba el detalle que eran más de las doce de la noche.

Se metieron por un angosto callejón, casi hasta las afueras. Extrañamente aunque ella viviera allí desde niña nunca había ido por estos lugares.

Pronto Gaara se paró al final de un callejón.

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

Gaara dio media vuelta y extendió su mano para que la tomase. Estaba cálida cuando se tocaron.

Hinata se ruborizó ante el contacto y siguieron caminando cogidos de la mano. Si la gente los viera pensarían que tal vez eran novios….

Deshechó sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a la realidad. No se percató de que en realidad ya se habían parado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó cautivada. Estaban en un mirador alucinante. El cielo y las estrellas caían sobre ellos, iluminándolos. Unas nubes se acercaban cubriendo el cielo, aunque La luna era gigantesca.

Siguió a Gaara hasta el borde, había una altura considerable hasta el suelo. Le dio un poco de temor, pero después se asomó hasta lo que tanto causaba la atención de Gaara.

Desde lejos podía verse el desierto, las dunas, y un hermoso color verdoso en el cielo que lo rodeaba.

En cierta forma, ella pensaba que Gaara era como el desierto. Solitario, cálido, y en algunas ocasiones también frío. Y aunque la gente creía que el desierto era simple y que no podía tener la belleza de un abundante bosque, estaban equivocados. Había algo en el desierto que atraía la atención. Su extraña belleza, su calidez acogiendo a uno en su regazo, pero por encima de todo, era el misterio que lo envolvía. Un fascinante misterio que ella se moría por conocer.

_-Es hermoso…._

Gaara observó a Hinata contemplando el horizonte. Su pelo se movía enviando su fragancia hacia él. Sus hermosos ojos opalinos reflejaban la luna con claridad.

_-A veces, suelo venir aquí cuando no puedo dormir._

_-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

Hinata tuvo el impulso de preguntarle. Ella quería conocerlo más a fondo. Compartir sentimientos con él.

Gaara suspiró y se alejó de su lado, caminando sin mirarla. Ella sintió que no debió haber preguntado.

Gaara nunca hablaba de sí mismo, pero con Hinata era diferente. Ella era especial. Sentía que con ella era diferente, que se interesaba por escucharlo realmente, sin tener que fingir que quería ser su amiga.

_-Por que me siento….por que te sientes….sólo._

Ambos dijeron la misma frase y se miraron con intensidad. Hinata lo sabía, ella ya lo sabía. Eso quería decir que compartía sus mismos sentimientos. El saber que él en realidad salía de noche a pasear, era porque la mayoría de las veces sus hermanos no estaban con él. Él no tenía amigos, y aunque nunca lo reconocía, odiaba estar sólo. Odiaba la soledad en todas sus formas.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer mientras se miraban, en silencio, sin pronunciarse el uno al otro.

Al poco tiempo sonó el estruendo de un relámpago, y comenzó a llover con más intensidad.

Los dos miraron hacia el cielo. Estaban empapándose.

_-Maldita sea…Vámonos antes de que se ponga peor._

Hinata salió corriendo tras él, intentando buscar un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia.

-_Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, está muy cerca de aquí._

Gaara cogió la muñeca de Hinata y ambos corrieron hasta la casa del pelirrojo. Desde afuera, no se veía luz en las ventanas.

Gaara rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó la llave, para abrir rápidamente y entrar en el recibidor como un rayo.

Estaban empapados, calados hasta los huesos, y no eran unas fechas muy buenas para coger un resfriado.

Gaara se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, Hinata se quedó en el recibidor, nerviosa, y ruborizada.

_-Etto….¿no molestaremos a tus hermanos? Es muy tarde…_

_-No están. Temari está en casa de su novio, y Kankuro se fue a Suna a hacer un trabajo para poder pagarse los estudios. Vamos. _

Hinata asintió y dejó sus zapatillas en el recibidor, para seguir a Gaara hasta su habitación.

-_Iré a por unas toallas._

Gaara desapareció en el baño, mientras Hinata miraba su habitación alrededor. Parecía que no pasara demasiado tiempo allí, sabía que Gaara odiaba estar encerrado, y las muestras de la poca decoración, salvo por un escritorio y una estantería con libros, la cama y la cómoda.

Lo que si llamó su atención fue la amplia terraza que Gaara tenía para él. Se acercó hasta el cristal viendo la lluvia caer con fuerza.

_-Será mejor esperar a que deje de llover. Después te acompañaré a tu casa._

Hinata sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo. Gaara llevaba unos pantalones negros de algodón puestos. Su pecho estaba al descubierto, y le dio una visión realmente erótica mientras se sacudía el cabello con una toalla blanca.

Él le arrojó una para que se secase.

-_Si quieres puedes darte un baño mientras tu ropa se seca. Puedo traerte ropa de Temari._

Antes de que él saliera, Hinata se acercó hacia él, movida por un impulso, y extendió su mano hasta su firme pecho. Bien formado, con pectorales marcados y bastantes cicatrices.

Hinata intentó tocar una que atravesaba su lado derecho.

El pelirrojo se movió, y tembló ante el contacto con los dedos fríos y mojados.

_-Lo siento…_

Hinata se retiró, pero él se le acercó, moviéndose con ferocidad, penetrándola con la mirada, acorralándola en la pared.

_-Tócame.-_Dijo él._ Pero después no me pidas que pare. Por que no podré._

Hinata extendió sus brazos y con sus manos acarició el pecho de Gaara, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto, dejándose inundar por su suave tacto.

Ella paró, temerosa por lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces Gaara se acercó hacia ella.

Sus ropas mojadas con la lluvia hacía que se pegaran a su cuerpo, marcando su cuerpo por completo. Gaara se excitó de sobremanera, mientras el cabello que seguía goteando caía sobre sus pechos.

Se miraron con intensidad, poco antes del salvaje arrebato de ambos al abrazarse y juntar sus labios.

Sus bocas se movieron con frenesí y rapidez. El calor acumulado en sus cuerpos estalló como una bomba de relojería.

Gaara adentró su lengua en su boca, rozándose con suavidad, sintiendo su excitación.

Se apegó más al cuerpo de la Hyuuga sujetándola por la cintura, con fuerza, con posesión.

Poco a poco fue bajando la cremallera de su sudadera, con cuidado y delicadeza.

La camiseta que llevaba debajo se apegaba a ella, marcando sus curvas.

Deslizó una mano por dentro, acariciando su vientre, mientras una fuerza misteriosa los guiaba hasta su cama.

Terminó de desvestir la parte de arriba de la Hyuuga, observando con curiosidad el hermoso sujetador de encaje.

Deslizó sus labios por su cuello, saboreándola, mientras hundía su mano acariciando los bordes del encaje.

Se lo quitó con cuidado, para observar como sus pechos se arqueaban con el placer, tensándose hacia arriba.

Con su imponente mano los acarició, parándose en sus deliciosos centros rosados. Su boca se deslizó hacia ellos, mientras escuchaba los excitantes gemidos de Hinata.

Ella hundió sus manos en su cabello, mientras él volvía a besarla con fiereza.

Su mano se deslizó desabrochando su pantalón, que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Su mano se movió dentro de sus braguitas sintiendo la cálida humedad que hacía que su miembro latiese con vida propia, deseando arrancarle los gemidos.

Desde luego no era su primera vez, en el reformatorio de chicas había alguna que otra que siempre estaba dispuesta a echar un polvo. Pero Hinata era diferente. Sólo con tocarlo hacía que su miembro se hinchase de sobremanera, excitándolo con sus gemidos, reclamando su entera disposición.

Deslizó su mano hasta que se perdió bajo sus braguitas, moviendo sus dedos hasta donde quería llegar.

Hinata gimió con más fuerza, y su excitación hacía que Gaara perdiese el control por momentos.

Poco a poco la despojó de la única prenda libre que quedaba, para bajar sus labios por su vientre, saboreándolo con cuidado.

Abrió sus piernas y Deslizó su lengua hacia abajo, sintiendo la sacudida de la Hyuuga.

_-Eres tan dulce…_

Sonrojada y sin fuerzas para querer alejarlo de ahí, apoyó sus manos en sus suaves cabellos. Se sentía tan bien….era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Sonrojada y empapada miró al pelirrojo que se ponía de pie ante ella.

Se quitó los pantalones, hasta quedarse en bóxers, mientras ruborizada observaba el bulto que había crecido entre sus piernas.

Él sonrió y se metió de nuevo entre sus piernas, mientras deslizaba la última prenda hasta llegar a ella.

Cuando Hinata lo observó sintió miedo. ¿Cómo podría soportar algo de semejante calibre? Aunque le daba vergüenza no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-_No temas. Seré cuidadoso. Aunque al principio de va a doler.-_Susurró a su oído.

Intentando hacer que no pensara en ello, Gaara mordió su cuello e introdujo la punta hasta su calidez.

Lo hizo con mucho tacto, siempre preocupado en no dañarla. Mientras se hundía en ella, sintió como las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Lamió sus lágrimas y la besó en la mejilla dulcemente, hasta que poco a poco fue sintiendo como llegaba hasta el final.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiéndola a un ritmo suave, con delicadeza, mientras se besaban. Su estrechez y calidez acogieron su miembro excitado.

Ambos se perlaron de sudor, perdidos en el movimiento desenfrenado de sus caderas.

Levantó una de sus piernas para colocarla sobre su hombro, penetrando así más a fondo, arrebatando desgarradores gemidos de su garganta.

Cuando sintió el clímax cerca se salió de repente.

_-¿Su…sucede algo?_

Besó a Hinata en la mejilla, se levantó y salió desnudo de la habitación. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Hinata tapó su cuerpo con la sábana, preguntándose si quizás se hubiera molestado por algo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Gaara entró de nuevo, con lo que parecía un plástico de la mano.

_-Había olvidado que Kankuro los guardaba en su habitación._

Se arrodilló en la cama y tiró de las sábanas mientras la observaba desnuda, y Hinata sintió vergüenza.

_-Eres…hermosa._

Tras colocarse el preservativo, volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, introduciéndose esta vez con más facilidad.

La embistió con fuerza, ambos cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el contacto con el cuerpo del otro, abandonándose a sus cuerpos carnales, disfrutando de la pasión que llenaba ese cuarto.

Ni siquiera supieron cuantas veces lo hicieron, se habían convertido en uno al unir sus cuerpos. Gaara nunca se había sentido tan bien como haciendo el amor con Hinata. No se cansaría nunca de hacerlo con ella. De las posturas que fuese, le daba igual. Se sintió en el paraíso cuando sintió las piernas de Hinata enredarse en su cintura, y clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Dios la amaba. La amaba y quería demostrarlo. No con palabras, sino con actos. Había tenido que ir una vez al infierno para sentirse nuevamente en el cielo.

**Fiu!espero que os haya gustado el lemon, en serio, contadme vuestras quejas, dudas o sugerencias.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Xxrisxx.**

**Geet**

**Sabaku No Cexy**

**Chetza**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Hinata xd**

**SleepwithmeeE**

**Ennia**

**Ddeismile**

**Misery Tonks**

**Niiku-Yuri**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**LalaCleao**

**Uzumaki Zoe**

**Gaahina is love**

**Layill**

_**A todos gracias, de versa, adoro vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos!matta nee!Love Sephiroth**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER****:**** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

¡Buenas!¿Cómo estáis?la verdad es que se me ha fastidiado el monitor del ordenador, y estoy escribiendo desde el portátil de mi hermano, en fin, parece que tengo la negra con los aparatos electrónicos.y ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic.

Hinata dormía plácidamente al lado de Gaara. El pelirrojo la observaba embelesado mientras retiraba los cabellos de su frente y pasó una mano por su cara, sintiendo el contorno y la suavidad. La Hyuuga de pronto soltó un suspiro y se acomodó aún más apegándose con fuerza hacia él. El simple roce con sus caderas fue suficiente para que el miembro del pelirrojo despertase bruscamente, buscando un lugar hacia donde acomodarse. Por lo pronto, su excitación hizo despertar a Hinata de su sueño, quien lo contemplaba con los ojos llenos de amor.

_-¿Has dormido bien?_

_-Si…_

Gaara besó dulcemente su frente, y Hinata se levantó tapándose con las sábanas de su cama, directa al baño.

_-No hace falta que te cubras tanto, creo que ya no tienes secretos para mí._

Sonrojada, se fue hacia el baño y cogió la ropa que estaba tendida sobreel radiador de la calefacción. Parece que ya se había secado por completo.

Volvió a dejarla en su sitio y abrió el grifo de la ducha, metiendo su mano para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Se quitó la sábana que la cubría, y se metió dentro, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su blanca piel.

Unos fuertes brazos se apegaron hacia ella, mientras notaba algo duro que rozaba con su espalda.

-_¿Pensabas darte una ducha sin decirme nada?_

-_Gaara kun, me dá vergüenza…_-Dijo mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos.

-_No te cubras, eres preciosa…_-Dijo mientras retiraba sus brazos y la observaba de arriba abajo. El agua caliente comenzó a caer sobre ambos, mojando sus cuerpos, llenándolos de calidez. El vapor cubría el baño por completo. Gaara la aferró fuerte hacia él, dándole a entender lo que necesitaba. Volvieron a besarse, mientras el pelirrojo la levantaba contra los azulejos de la pared, y sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de su cintura.

Clavó sus uñas en su espalda, al ser embestida de nuevo, con fuerza y posesión. La húmeda calidez que embargaba su cuerpo acogió el miembro del pelirrojo con suavidad, estrechándolo y succionándolo. Dios, que bien se sentía, aunque fuera un sueño que pronto tendría que acabar, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo junto a ella, antes de tener que llevarla a su casa y volver a quedarse sólo. Desearía que ella se quedase con él toda la noche, pero era imposible. No quería meterla en más problemas con su padre. La llevaría a casa si, y esperaría a que pronto le levantasen el castigo, pero, ¿realmente podía esperar para estar con ella?

**Oooooooooo**

La dejó en su habitación, trepando por el árbol y entrando por la ventana, no sin antes asegurarse que todo el mundo dormía y que nadie se había dado cuenta.

_-Gracias, Gaara kun. Lo he pasado muy bien.-_Dijo recordando lo que habían estado haciendo de varias posturas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Gaara la miró con ternura, le resultaba dorable cuando se sonrojaba así.

El pelirrojo deslizó su mano por su mejilla y se acercó hacia su oído.

-_Me gustaría repetirlo._

Hinata sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Una sensación electrizante al oírlo hablar con esa ronca y sensual voz.

-_Yo…yo también._

Gaara sonrió de forma sincera, Hinata pensó que debería hacerlo más a menudo, porque su sonrisa era una de las más hermosas que había visto.

-_Sólo una cosa…no me llames Gaara kun. _

_-¿eh?_

_-Antes has pronunciado mi nombre bien, y muchas veces._

Otra vez el rubor volvió a sus mejillas. Gaara le dio un ferviente beso poco antes de salir por la ventana.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

Había pasado la mejor semana de su vida. Su padre se había tenido que ir por razones de negocios, así que el castigo había quedado levantado. Quedaba con Gaara todos los días, y pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa con sus hermanos. Aunque no todo el mundo aceptara su relación, ya que Kiba, Naruto y los demás se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando los vieron entrando al instituto mientras Gaara la rodeaba con su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Incluso a Neji, parecía no haberle hecho demasiada gracia.

Un día mientras recogía los libros de su taquilla, Kiba se acercó hacia ella.

_-Hinata, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?_

_-Claro, Kiba._

El castaño apenado, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-_Dime, ¿Por qué Gaara? ¿por qué él?_

_-Ki..kiba kun no sé a que te refieres._

Kiba la agarró fuertemente por sus hombros.

-_Podía haber entendido que hubieras escogido a Naruto, a Sasuke, pero ¿por qué con él?Dime por qué Hinata…él es un delincuente._

_-Gaara kun es bueno conmigo…y me trata bien._

_-¿Es que acaso yo no he sido suficiente bueno contigo?_

_-Cla…claro que sí, somos amigos desde que éramos niños._

_-¡No!¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Hinata._

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. Kiba estaba perdiendo los estribos, ¿por qué actuaba así?

_-¡No quiero que me veas como un amigo!¡Yo te quiero, Hinata! ¡Y aunque no me hubieses escogido a mí, y hubieras escogido a Naruto, me hubiese dado igual sabiendo que tú eras feliz._

_-Naruto kun ama a Sakura. Siempre ha sido así._

_-¡Naruto te quiere, aunque es un idiota orgulloso que no se daría cuenta ni aunque pasasen diez mil años!Siempre lo he odiado, pensando la suerte que tenía de que a ti te gustara él. ¡Pero Gaara no!¡Te está utilizando y te hará daño!¡No te quiere!¡Lo sé!¡Sé como son los tipos como él!_

Kiba sintió como una mano se estampaba en su cara. Hinata estaba llorando.

-_¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Gaara kun!¡No tienes derecho, tu no le conoces!_

Hinata se dio media vuelta dejando a Kiba con la mejilla adolorida, mientras la observaba marcharse hacia clase. Estaba furiosa. ¿Por qué Kiba le decía todo eso de repente? Se había pasado tres pueblos, y lo peor es que encima también había metido a Naruto, ¿A qué venía eso? Solamente para que ella se olvidase de Gaara…

**Oooooooooo**

El pelirrojo caminaba con Hinata hacia su casa, la había notado enfadada, distante, y aún habiéndole preguntado ella insistía en que no le pasaba nada.

Aún así, gracias a ella, Gaara había cambiado, estaba más centrado, y había tenido un poco más de acercamiento hacia sus hermanos. Ahora comía con ellos, y apenas discutía con Kankuro. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito en lo que se había convertido el pelirrojo, pero agradecieron que Hinata estuviese con él, aunque Temari rezaba porque no la cagase, como solía hacer siempre.

Disfrutaban del tiempo que pasaban cuando Hinata estaba con ellos en casa, ayudando a Temari a cocinar, o ayudando a Kankuro con alguna de sus tareas. Incluso Gaara había comenzado a llevarse mejor con Shikamaru, y a veces Temari sonreía cuando los veía charlar de alguna cosa. Definitivamente, hacía ya tiempo que perdieron la esperanza de verlo así. Ahora también descansaba y dormía mejor, con lo consecuente estaba de mejor humor cuando se levantaba, y sus ojeras casi habían desaparecido, ¡hasta había ayudado a Temari a cocinar!

Mientras caminaban hacia su casa, una voz hizo que Gaara se parase en seco.

_-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Sabaku No Gaara. Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?_

_-Y pensar que ya no íbamos a volver a verte…_

Dos chicos se pararon frente a ellos. Aparentemente algo más mayores que él. Uno era pelirrojo, con los ojos color miel y en su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa cínica. El otro, era rubio con los ojos azules, y llevaba una coleta.

_-Sasori, Deidara._

_-Vaya, pero si se acuerda de nosotros…_

Instintivamente Sasori dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba al lado de Gaara. El pelirrojo se percató y la colocó detrás de él.

_-Vaya, vaya. Así que esta es tu nueva conquista. ¿Cómo estás preciosa? Soy Sasori, y este de aquí es Deidara._

Sasori agarró la mano de la chica y le dio un beso. Gaara lo miró despectivamente.

_-Hola…yo..soy Hinata. ¿Sois amigos de Gaara?_

_-Podría decirse que hicimos trabajillos juntos.-_Espetó el rubio.

_-¿Qué queréis?-_Soltó molesto el pelirrojo.

-_Vaya, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos…pues nada, solamente estar tranquilos, visitar a los viejos amigos y terminar la universidad._

Gaara hizo una mueca de desprecio.

_-¿Vais a la universidad? _Preguntó la Hyuuga.

-_Oh, si, somos nuevos en la universidad, y está cerca del instituto, así que nos veremos por allí a menudo._

Gaara soltó un molesto bufido y agarró a Hinata fuertemente del brazo para alejarla de ellos.

-_Si nos disculpáis tenemos prisa…_

_-Gaara kun.._

El pelirrojo y Hinata se alejaron de ellos rápidamente, Hinata no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que Gaara estaba molesto? Incluso parecía dar la impresión de que la estaba alejando de allí, y no lo comprendía.

Sasori y Deidara lo observaron alejarse, mientras el pelirrojo esbozaba una mueca de superioridad y se quedaba embelesado mirando a la chica.

_-Que muñequita, Labios carnosos, ojos opalinos, piel suave y blanca….es perfecta._

_-¿No estarás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, no Sasori?_

Sasori soltó una sonora carcajada y se dio media vuelta, dejando a su compañero con la duda.

_-Ya nos veremos, Sabaku No Gaara._

_**Oooooooooooo**_

**Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante corto, lo reconozco, pero como no estoy escribiendo en mi ordenador, se me hace raro, y además ando a toda prisa porque mi hermano quiere usarlo, en fin, ¿por qué se me fastidia el monitor justo ahora? Creo que tengo gafe con los aparatos, por dios.**

**En fin, espero que al menos os haya gustado y si queréis ponerme verde por hacer el capítulo tan corto adelante. Sólo espero arreglar pronto el monitor porque sino voy a tardar en actualizar. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

**Paola**

**Sabaku No Cexy**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Hinata xd**

**Chetza**

**Geet**

**Ddeismile**

**Layill**

**Uzumaki Zoe**

**Niiku-Yuri**

**SleepWithMeeE**

**LalaCleao**

**PUMI**

**Bella Uchija**

**GRACIAS, DE VERDAD POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**Me despido, no sin antes decir que nos veremos en el próximo. **_**Matta nee!Love Sephiroth**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Gaara entró en casa con signos de preocupación en su rostro. ¡maldita sea!¿Por qué habían tenido que aparecer esos dos justo ahora? Ahora que las cosas iban tan bien para él, y para Hinata. Ahora que estaba empezando a disfrutar de su vida y de la felicidad de alguien con quién compartir parte de sus sentimientos.

No sabía lo que pretendían, aún no tenía del todo claro como habían salido del reformatorio, aunque agradeció de verdad que no se pusieran a hablar de ello estando Hinata presente. Había muchas cosas de su vida pasada que él no quería que Hinata supiera, ni siquiera que había estado durante años en un reformatorio por matar a su propio padre. Él no quería mentirle, desde luego que no, pero le resultaba difícil hablar de eso con ella, y pensaba que estarían mejor ambos, si ella no supiera nada acerca de lo que él había hecho. ¡Por dios intentaba redimirse!Pero la culpa seguía atormentándolo, y más ahora que habían aparecido esos dos. Pero lo que peor le sentó fue la cara que había puesto Sasori al ver a Hinata. Quizás le sentaban demasiado mal los celos, y estaba empezando a comportarse de una forma un poco posesiva, pero, en verdad era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía protector con alguien, así que aún no conocía muy bien el significado de esa palabra.

Se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, aunque estaba realmente nervioso, sabía exactamente como mantener la calma en cada situación, y sólo deseaba volver a estar con Hinata de nuevo. Acariciar sus cabellos y su piel, besar cada oculto rincón de su cuerpo y ansiar enterrar sus labios en aquella zona que tan loco lo volvía. Miró hacia su pantalón y comprobó que estaba teniendo una terrible erección. Aquella cosa crecía sin parar sólo con pensar en estar dentro de ella. ¡Dios!estaba volviéndose un pervertido.

Oyó sonar la puerta de la entrada, y sonriente pensó que quizás sería ella, ya que sus hermanos tenían llave.

Rápidamente se deslizó escaleras abajo de dos en dos, agarrándose a las barandillas de ambos lados.

Con una feliz expresión en su rostro, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, maquinando en su mente lo que estaba pensando hacerle a la Hyuuga nada más entrase por la puerta, pero, a su vez, se quedó mudo de asombro al ver que no era ella. Una chica de pelo castaño, color café y ojos oscuros, se arrojó de pronto a sus brazos.

_-¡Gaara sama cuánto tiempo!¡Te he echado de menos!_

_-Matsuri…_

Oh…no!Definitivamente ella no. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí Matsuri?

Con suma indiferencia se retiró de su abrazo y se apartó con expresión fastidiada. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella penetrándola con la mirada.

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?_

_-Cumplí mi condena, ya han pasado cuatro años, ¿recuerdas?_

Gaara no quería recordar, es más, pertenecía a un dudoso pasado del que no quería volver a oír hablar. Y Matsuri pertenecía a ese pasado.

Se conocieron en el reformatorio, aunque ella estaba en el barracón de las mujeres. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él, y sólo alguna vez, Gaara se había permitido aprovechar esa situación para, más concretamente echar una cana al aire, ya que en la cárcel apenas uno puede matar el tiempo en algo.

Sólo había sido una vez, y apenas recordaba nada, pues en la cárcel los cameos con las drogas eran bastante frecuentes, y incluso a veces alguna que otra vez conseguían alcohol para emborracharse.

Para evitar que en los análisis de sangre dieran positivo, sólo tenían dos opciones para evitar más años que añadir a sus condenas:

-Beber alrededor de quince litros de agua para deshacer el THC con la orina.

-Quedarse en la celda durante las inspecciones fingiendo estar enfermo.

Pero había cometido un grave error. Matsuri sufría un trastorno maníaco depresivo y lo seguía a todas partes. Apenas lo dejaba respirar, incluso en varias ocasiones, Gaara pidió ser trasladado a una celda de aislamiento para evitar que ella se metiera en su cama o se le colase en los baños cuando fueran a ducharse.

Al parecer según le había contado ella, fue enviada al reformatorio tras matar a su antíguo novio y su pareja con sólo once años de edad.

Para suerte de Gaara, ése era su último año, y a ella aún le quedaban cinco, más las sesiones de tratamiento con el psiquiatra.

Pero no entendía cómo narices lo había encontrado, y eso le ponía furioso. ¿Volvería otra vez a perseguirlo como antes?

_-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-_Preguntó el pelirrojo con una fría voz.

_-Fue gracias a Sasori, él me dijo dónde vivías._

¡Maldito cabrón!Debió de haberlo imaginado antes. Eso de enviarle a una loca que lo perseguía como una maníaca no era nada bueno….si Hinata la viera seguramente tendría que contárselo todo, o Matsuri lo haría. Tampoco quería mantener a Hinata su vida en una mentira sobre mentira y sobre mentira una.

¡Mierda!estaba en un callejón sin salida!Pero por lo pronto, lo primero que haría sería mandar a Matsuri a freír espárragos.

_-Matsuri ¿Te importa?_

_-¿Importarme?_

_-Tengo cosas que hacer, y mis hermanos están a punto de llegar. _

_-Pero…confiaba en que charlásemos un poco de los viejos tiempos….Te he echado mucho de menos, Gaara sama. Y también tenía curiosidad por conocer a tus hermanos._

_-¡No hay nada de que hablar, Matsuri!_

_-Pero…_

_-Vete…_

Matsuri se dio media vuelta apesadumbrada y abrió la puerta de la entrada. Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos entristecidos miró a Gaara. El pelirrojo mantenía su rostro firme y sereno, de brazos cruzados.

Poco después de caminar hacia fuera, Matsuri se dio la vuelta repentinamente y se abalanzó aferrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Maldita cría, era la primera vez que se estaba aguantando las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a una mujer.

Justo segundos más tarde, Gaara la apartó de él bruscamente, pero algo no iba bien.

Oyó unos sollozos desde la puerta, y se encontró con los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga. Hinata estaba parada frente a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, al observar como Gaara se besaba con una chica aparentemente de su misma edad.

-_Hinata…_

Sintió pánico al pensar en si ella los había visto. El estómago le dio un vuelco terrible, y las naúseas se apretaron en su estómago, subiendo hasta su garganta.

Matsuri la miraba con curiosidad.

_-¿Y ésta quién es?-_Preguntó la chica con tono despectivo.

Gaara enfurecido se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta, donde Hinata estaba paralizada.

Antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una palabra, sintió la ráfaga cálida de una mano que se estampaba contra su cara. Luego Hinata salió corriendo.

Él la siguió, intentando alcanzarla, llamándola a gritos mientras Matsuri se abalanzaba de nuevo a él por detrás.

Con una fuerza terrible la empujó hacia atrás, deshaciéndose de sus brazos y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Cuando Gaara intentó mirar por donde se había dirigido la Hyuuga ya era tarde. La había perdido, no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte. ¡Maldita sea!...Mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer primero pensó en Sasori. Todo había sido por su culpa. Iría y le partiría la cara. Estaba claro, pero antes, el contenedor de basura recibió toda su descarga de ira cuando le propinó una fuerte patada.

**Oooooooooo**

Se sentía terriblemente mal, dolida. ¿Desde cuando Gaara estaría engañándola y manteniendo una relación con otra chica?

Pensó en las palabras de Kiba, pensó en su padre y en las frecuentes humillaciones que recibía. Había sido la primera vez que se había atrevido a pegarle un tortazo a alguien, y más concretamente a Gaara.

Aunque ella nunca había sido así, el dolor, su ira y su frustración por no alcanzar nunca los objetivos que su padre le exigía, hicieron que una parte de ella hasta ahora desconocida, flotase de su interior como el veneno. Un veneno que la carcomía por dentro, desgarrándole las entrañas. Un amor traicionado, igual que aquella vez….

Aquella vez que ella se declaró a Naruto y fue rechazada. Nadie excepto ellos dos lo sabían, y agradeció la discreción de Naruto de no contar nada para no humillarla aún más. El rubio amaba a Sakura, eso era más que evidente.

Se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde ir. Gaara ya no la seguía. El viento levantó sus cabellos que se arremolinaban en su cara, llevándose las gotas de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Limpiando el rastro.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa?_

Una dulce y armoniosa voz la hizo retirar sus cabellos para mirar al chico que la observaba con curiosidad.

Cabellos rojos, ojos color miel y una expresión infantil en su rostro. Tranquilidad absoluta.

_-Etto…si…gracias._

_-¿Me recuerdas?_

Hinata pensó que había visto a ese chico antes. Era aquel que iba con uno rubio y que se pararon a saludar a Gaara. Creía recordar su nombre. Esto…Sasori ¡si!

_-¿Te…te llamabas Sasori?_

El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente.

_-Es un honor que una chica tan hermosa como tú recuerde mi nombre. Hinata…Akasuna No Sasori para servirte…_-El chico hizo una educada reverencia.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó notoriamente cuando el chico se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, y la besaba con suavidad. Recordó a Gaara cuando la besaba, y deshechó sus pensamientos al instante.

_-Y dime…¿Cómo es que una chica tan guapa camina sóla por aquí?_

Hinata no pudo responder, aunque tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Estática y con la mirada perdida, observó como aquel muchacho le pasaba un pañuelo blanco de seda con una sonrisa, poco después, al pasar una mano por su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_-Gracias.._

_-¿Un mal día, no?_

Se limpió los rastros húmedos de su cara, y cuando hubo terminado dobló el pañuelo y se lo extendió.

_-Quédatelo. Es evidente que te hace más falta a ti._

Hinata tomó el pañuelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-_Espetó de repente el pelirrojo con una nítida sonrisa. No es que pareciese mal chico, pero…aún no podía dejar de pensar en Gaara, y aunque no sabía que, le pareció que había algo extraño en él.

-_Oh, no pienses mal de mí, querida. Sólo creo que quizás te vendría bien charlar con alguien. No sé que clase de insensato hace llorar de esta manera a un rostro tan bello._

Sasori pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla, limpiándola con el dedo.

_-Discúlpame Sasori kun pero es que…_

Los ojos color miel del pelirrojo se clavaron en los suyos profundamente, su infantil rostro se tornó en una mueca de disgusto, y parecía ponerse a soltar un puchero como un niño pequeño, aunque a Hinata le hizo gracia.

_-Vaya, que afortunado soy. _

La peliazulada lo miró interrogante.

-_Conseguir arrancarle una sonrisa a alguien como tú es un regalo del cielo._

Le pareció realmente agradable, y aunque en su interior sentía un vacío girando en espiral al recordar a Gaara, el chico se estaba esforzando verdaderamente porque ella sonriese. Y parecía simpático. Además, dar un paseo con él no le haría daño, no?

_-E…esta bien_

Sonrió ante su triunfo.

_-Entonces con una condición._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Deja que yo invite_

Hinata forzó a salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás del pelirrojo, observando su elegante porte. En cierta forma tenía un aire parecido a Gaara, aunque éste parecía haber sido educado en un colegio de pago y tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, Además de la ropa, bastante cara para su gusto. Unos pantalones negros tipo chino y una camisa blanca con los cuellos perfectamente arreglados, aunque su pelo cobrizo, más claro que el de Gaara, mantenía su forma despeinada, pero le sentaba bien. Pensó en las veces que le había desordenado el cabello al pelirrojo, y adoraba sus ojos contorneados por esas ojeras, su forma rebelde de vestir y su expresión indiferente, y aunque él desde el principio le pareciese algo brusco, tenía su lado tierno cuando estaba con ella, y también adoraba su lado apasionado. Esa forma de despertarla cuando ambos se quedaban abrazados en su cama después de haber hecho el amor.

Se maldijo interiormente por seguir pensando en él, y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado intentando que sus pensamientos se fueran.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si…sólo..estoy un poco cansada._

Mientras seguían caminando en dirección a la cafetería, Sasori esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se carcajeaba hacia sí mismo.

_-Perfecto…todo ha salido a la perfección. Adiós Sabaku No Gaara._

**Lo siento, lo siento, mil disculpas, sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero justo ayer acabé los exámenes y bueno….aunque todos me han salido como el culo y estoy de bastante mala leche porque encima de estudiar no me ha servido de nada(podría haber actualizado antes), y ayer ví en español el odioso capítulo de naruto donde matsuri lo empuja(después de resucitar a Gaara)y intenta ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Gaara la retira(así me gusta)ás he descubierto como poder jugar a los juegos de la play 1 en la psp y me estoy hinchando a jugar.**

**Ah! Por cierto, Diosa Luna me ha dejado intrigada ¿es que ya has visto el final de Naruto? Oh por dios si es una mierda y acaba mal que alguien me lo diga y me ahorro el dinero de los cómics. O si no vamos a mandarle cartas a Kishimoto!kien se apunta?**

**X cierto, coincido en que se pasa dándole protagonismo al pedorro de Sasuke. Lo odio!con lo majo que era Itachi y lo bien que me caía. En fin….**

**X cierto, no me ha gustado mucho como quedó el cap, pero últimamente ando algo falta de inspiración.**

**Bueno, no quiero enrollarme, allá voy con los agradecimientos:**

**Hinata xd**

**Niiku-yuri**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Uzumaki zoe**

**Layill**

**SleepWithmeeE**

**Chetza**

**LalaCleao**

**PUMI**

**Gracias por leer. **

_**Nos vemos, matte!love sephiroth!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Se pararon frente al restaurante al que Sasori quería llevarla. En el letrero aparecían las letras "akatsuki".

Hinata entró temerosa en el restaurante, seguida de Sasori, que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquel lugar parecía nuevo, recién abierto hace poco, pues Hinata nunca había estado allí, pero el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, sobre todo parejas. Nada más entrar por la puerta, Sasori extendió su mano en forma de saludo hacia la barra.

_-Hey, mirad quien acaba de entrar. Hola Sasori…_

_-Hola Konan, Pain._

La chica de pelo azulado y corto se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Llevaba una rosa de papel en el pelo, que la hacía parecer realmente linda.

_-¿Esta es tu nueva conquista, Sasori? Es muy guapa…_

Sasori esbozó un sonrojo avergonzado.

-_No es lo que parece. Sólo somos amigos, Konan. Se llama Hinata Hyuuga._

_-Hinata…soy Konan.-_Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y a su vez Hinata también hizo una.

_-En…encantada._

_-Seguidme por favor._

La hermosa chica los acompañó hasta una mesa alejada del resto, y esperó a que ambos tomaran asiento.

_-Por lo que veo, os va bien con el restaurante, ¿no?_

_-No esperábamos tener tanta gente, la verdad. Por cierto, Deidara está echándole una mano a Tobi en la cocina. ¿Qué queréis tomar?_

_-Déjanos la carta, Konan._

La peliazulada les dejó un papel a cada uno en la mano y se marchó a atender una de las mesas.

Sasori dirigió una mirada rápida concentrado en la carta, y poco después la dejó sobre la mesa. Ya sabía lo que iba a pedir.

Hinata estaba indecisa, todo aquello parecía realmente delicioso, y tampoco quería hacer esperar al pelirrojo, que la miraba embobado esperando que se decidiera por algo.

_-Tómate tu tiempo, no tengo prisa, de verdad._

Por fin se decantó y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Sasori sonrió y miró alrededor esperando que Konan apareciese para tomar nota, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada, y en su lugar apareció un apuesto hombre, de pelo moreno, ojos castaños y con una coleta recogiendo su pelo.

El moreno los observó por largo rato y luego plantó su mirada en la peliazulada.

-_Hinata…_

_-Itachi Uchiha_

Sasori miró hacia cada uno confundido. ¿Es que se conocían de algo?

_-¿Os conocéis?_

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

_-Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke kun._

Itachi los miró con semblante inexpresivo aunque con cierta curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo Hinata con Sasori. Ignorando al pelirrojo, que lo miró con una mueca de fastidio, comenzó a hablar con la Hyuuga.

_-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bi..bien ¿y tú? No sabía que estuvieses trabajando aquí. Sasuke no me ha dicho nada._

_-Eso es porque he empezado hace poco._

Hinata abrió sus enormes ojos mirando el semblante exactamente idéntico al de Sasuke. Hacía mucho que no veía a Itachi. Antes solían ir algunas veces a casa de Sasuke, y él siempre salía a recibirlos, pero últimamente su hermano pequeño les había comentado que apenas pasaba por casa debido al trabajo. No obstante Itachi siempre le pareció una persona fuerte, caval y seria. Alguien que se ocupó de su hermano pequeño desde el día en que sus padres murieron, alguien que sacrificó su vida y sus estudios porque Sasuke tuviera una educación y una vida digna. Era por eso que Hinata lo respetaba, y algunas veces, le recordaba mucho a Neji.

Itachi desvió sus orbes oscuros hacia el pelirrojo. Sasuke le había dicho que Hinata estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque no coincidían las características que le había dado su hermano con Sasori, excepto en el pelo rojizo. Quiso preguntar y no se contuvo. Era eso lo que discernía a la familia Uchiha de las demás. Ni él ni su hermano tenían pelos en la lengua.

_-¿Y tú qué, Sasori?¿Estáis saliendo juntos?_

Hinata intentó ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, aunque sus ojos opalinos denotaran una profunda tristeza.

_-Somos amigos y quise invitar a Hinata a tomar algo, ¿verdad?_

Hinata levantó su cabeza y asintió, e Itachi se encogió de hombros.

_-Nos vas a traer para mí un café bombón y un trozo de tarta de manzana y para ella un batido de flor de leche y nata._

Tras anotar todo el pedido en la libreta, Itachi se despidió de ellos tras la barra y Sasori reemprendió su conversación.

_-Entonces todos los que trabajan aquí, ¿son amigos tuyos?_

Sasori asintió.-_A veces me suelo dejar caer por aquí para echarles una mano con el restaurante. Si algún día que esté yo, vienes, te invitaré a lo que quieras._

_-Gracias…_

Itachi apareció con una bandeja y fue dejando todo lo que habían pedido sobre la mesa.

_-Tiene buena pinta la tarta.-_Dijo el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con el cubierto e intentaba llevarse un trozo a la boca.

_-Pues que te aproveche, la ha hecho Deidara._

Sasori hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_-Que aproveche…y…me alegro de verte, Hinata._

-_Yo también._

Itachi hizo un gesto y desapareció entre una de las mesas para anotar otro pedido.

Sasori tomó un trozo de tarta y se la llevó a la boca saboreándola, mientras observaba a Hinata que removía su batido con desgana.

_-Hinata…-_La aludida levantó su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en él.-_Tus ojos…están tristes._

_-No…no es nada…-_Sasori tomó sus manos en alto y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-_Quiero que sepas…que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…cuando estés preparada._

_-Gra…gracias._

_-No quiero verte triste por causa de Gaara._

Hinata tragó un poco de nata del batido con dificultad, observando a Sasori. ¿Cómo sabía él…?

_-Conozco a Gaara desde hace tiempo. Créeme, sé que es por él por lo que estás triste, pero no te preocupes, no es necesario que hablemos de ello si no quieres._

Hinata le dio las gracias. La verdad es que no estaba preparada para hablar de ello, tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, y agradeció que Sasori cambiase enseguida de conversación.

**Oooooooooo**

Tocó la puerta de su casa, pero parecía que no había nadie, puesto que nadie le abría la puerta.

Dio una vuelta alrededor, y se acercó a la ventana de la Hyuuga, llamándola a gritos. Nada. Quizás ella estaba en su habitación y no quería responderle.

Trepó por el árbol hacia su ventana y se fijó en el interior. No estaba. Maldijo por lo bajo y rápidamente se bajó de la rama del árbol, para salir después del jardín de los Hyuuga. ¿Dónde se había metido Hinata? ¡Tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido!

Cuando salió por la entrada principal, se encontró con unos ojos brillantes que lo miraban de forma fría y penetrante.

-_Eres el primo de Hinata, ¿No es así? Neji Hyuuga.-_El aludido asintió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_-Y tú debes ser…Sabaku No Gaara. Me han hablado mucho de ti.-_Gaara ya se imaginó por donde iban los tiros, Hinata le había comentado en una ocasión, que ella quería mucho a su primo, pero que a veces él era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, y teniendo en cuenta su historial, no creía que él estuviese encantado de que saliera con su prima.

_-La señorita Hinata no se encuentra en casa.-_Espetó Neji con un tono gélido.-_Y no sé cuando volverá._

_-Está bien._-Gaara dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero cuando la voz de Neji resonó en sus oídos, se paró en seco.

_-No quiero tener que decírtelo pero aléjate de ella. Si le haces daño lo lamentarás._

Gaara cerró sus ojos con parsimoniosa lentitud, pero sin voltearse para mirarlo.

_-No te preocupes por eso, Hyuuga. No tengo intención de hacerlo._

Neji descruzó sus brazos y se volteó para quedar de espaldas a él.

_-Bien.-_ Y dicho esto, Neji caminó hacia la puerta, dejando sólo al pelirrojo.

**Ooooooooooo**

_-Arigato gozaimasu, por invitarme y acompañarme hasta casa.-_Decía Hinata mientras se inclinaba.

_-No hay de que- me alegra verte sonreír._

Hinata dio media vuelta para entrar en su casa, pero una mano la volteó con rapidez, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los labios del pelirrojo se situaban en su mejilla, como un símbolo de su agradecimiento.

_-Cuando necesites desahogarte, llámame, o ven a verme por el restaurante._

Con la mejilla aún embriagada de la calidez de sus labios asintió, mientras la cara del pelirrojo se tornaba en una profunda mueca de satisfacción.

Pero todo se tornó negro cuando observó una figura tras él que cerraba el puño y lo incrustaba contra su cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

_-Sasori kun!_

Gaara estaba de pie, frente a ellos, apretando sus puños con furia, mientras Sasori en el suelo intentaba incorporarse.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Gaara?¿Por qué le has pegado?_

_-¡Él te ha tocado!_

Hinata intentó ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

_-Sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo.¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

Sasori se rió hacia sus adentros. La impulsividad del pelirrojo lo había metido en varios líos, y esta vez no sería diferente. Le estaba haciendo todo el trabajo sucio.

_-¡Hinata!¡escúchame por favor!¡Ha sido él!¡él envió a esa perturbada de Matsuri a mi casa para acosarme!_

Hinata lo miró mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo e intentaba limpiarle la cara a Sasori.

_-¡Ya basta!_

Sasori se levantó del suelo y Gaara se paró en seco.

_-Si de verdad te importara me lo habrías contado todo, en vez de esconderlo. Si de verdad me quisieras no la habrías besado delante de mí._

Hinata se sintió incapaz de seguir. Las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro entristecido. –_vete.-_Gaara miró a ambos, y extendió su mano para acercarse a las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

_-Vete. Por favor._

En parte tenía algo de razón, ¿Cómo pretendía Gaara que lo quisiera sin saber nada de él?¿Cómo ocultar las huellas de su pasado? Siempre se había sentido incapaz de contarle nada, pero con un pasado como el suyo…¿por dónde empezar? No quería perderla, pero precisamente por no contárselo la había perdido. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Dirigió una última mirada a ambos, fijando sus profundas orbes aguamarina en las de Sasori, penetrándolas con furia y frialdad. Quizás Hinata estaría mejor sin él. Con un pasado como ese, le evitaría problemas.

Gaara se rindió y cerró sus ojos dejando ver la negrura que los cubría alrededor.

_-Bien-_Fue lo último que dijo poco antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Sasori sonrió para sí mismo mientras Hinata mantenía sus ojos fijos en la lejanía donde Gaara había desaparecido.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? Te veo alicaída._

_-Oh si, Sasori kun, deja que te dé un ungüento para la herida de la mejilla._

Hinata desenroscó la tapa y tomó un poco de la crema incolora para aplicarla sobre su rostro. Sasori soltó un leve quejido.

_-¿te duele?_

_-No, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada._

Hinata agachó su cabeza afligida y ocultó su rostro tras su flequillo.

_-Siento todo esto._

_-No tienes por qué disculparte._

Sasori dio media vuelta.

_-Pero prométeme que irás a verme al restaurante._

Hinata asintió.

_-Está bien, entonces ya puedo irme tranquilo. Será mejor que entres en casa._

Se despidió de ella con un gesto elegante con la mano, y Hinata entró rápidamente en casa mientras él se alejaba calle abajo.

_Gaara….estás haciéndome todo el trabajo sucio._-Sonrió mientras en su mente se dibujaba una imagen de él sobre Hinata, ambos desnudos.

_Pronto ella será mía…._Sonriendo con una mueca de superioridad, desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

**Ooooooooo**

**Hay Dios!¿pero qué estoy haciendo? A ver si arreglo este despropósito que he montado aquí en este curioso triángulo amoroso. Pero prometo que en el próximo habrá mucha más intriga, ya que Sasori intenta llevar a cabo su plan.¡Maldito pervertido!**

**Por cierto, nadie sabemos como va a terminar Naruto, eso es cierto, y también es verdad que Kishimoto lo hará como a él le dé la gana xq para eso los cómics son suyos, pero si no me gusta el final estoy en mi derecho a quejarme, que conste!**

**Una vez más agradezco los reviews de:**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**Hinata xd**

**Yop**

**Chetza**

**Ddeismile**

**Niiku-Yuri**

**Layill**

**Geet**

**LalaCleao**

**PUMI**

**Gracias x vuestro apoyo incondicional, espero que os esté gustando el fic, y sino, también quiero que me lo hagáis saber.**

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, ya sabéis donde estoy.**

_**Nos leemos!Matta ne!Love Sephiroth**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero el fic si.**

Oooooooooooooooo

Gaara pegó un puñetazo en la pared de su habitación. Odiaba a Matsuri, y odiaba a Sasori. No podía dejar que se saliese con la suya, y él sabía lo que se decía. Sasori no había estado en la cárcel por peleas ni asuntos de drogas ni nada por el estilo. Estaba en la cárcel por asesinato, y no uno sino varios.

Era un maníaco y un psicópata que se dedicaba a asesinar a mujeres para despellejarles partes del cuerpo y así hacer marionetas con ellas. Se le habían acusado solamente dos asesinatos, pero Gaara sabía que había cometido muchos, bastantes más de los que se le acusaba, ya que muchas de las víctimas jamás volvieron a aparecer. Debía tener una guarida donde se las llevaba y donde había escondido los restos de sus víctimas. Sólo le habían caído 10 años, y había salido a los 8. Engatusaba a las mujeres con buenas palabras, ya que daba la impresión de ser un ser educado y formal, incluso de haber salido de un colegio de pago que se ligaba a mujeres por su atractivo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba destrozado, por fin se sentía amado y ahora la vida lo trataba así. Quizás fue por esto que tuvo que pagar por sus pecados.

Por primera vez en su vida, al frotarse las manos por su cara, se dió cuenta de que lloraba.

Oooooooooooooo

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Temari entró descalzándose en la puerta.

_-Gaara, Kankuro¿estáis en casa?_

Como no contestaba nadie subió a la parte de arriba con la intención de hacer las camas y recoger las habitaciones que menos la suya apostaría a que las demás estaban indecentes. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gaara, lo vió recostado de espaldas en la cama, echo un ovillo.

_-Gaara, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Al ver que su hermano no contestaba se arrimó al borde de la cama y se sentó a su lado. Fue justo en ese momento cuando oyó sus sollozos.

_-¿Que te ha pasado Nii-san?_

Hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba así, pero nunca lo había visto en un estado tan lamentable como ahora, y el verlo así hacía aflorar su instinto maternal. Quería mucho a Gaara.

_-Nada temari, olvídalo, no importa._

_-¿Cómo no quieres que me importe si estas hecho una mierda?¿Es por Hinata, verdad?_

Sabía que su hermana era demasiado perspicaz en esos temas, era una mujer, por supuesto.

_-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada._-Temari pasó una mano suavemente por sus cabellos._-pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, si alguna vez te sientes preparado para abrir tu corazón, házmelo saber de acuerdo?_

-Gaara asintió sin mirarla. Había sido demasiado injusto con su hermana, ella se portaba bien con él y él sólo hacía que darle disgustos, y nunca perdía su paciencia con él. Temari era demasiado buena.

Se sentía como un mierda. Un mierda que no se merecía a nada ni a nadie. No tenía fuerzas para ir al instituto. Hoy no.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata despertó temprano con la terrible visión de aquella muchacha besando los labios de Gaara. Palpó su mano por sus mejillas y había llorado incluso en sueños. Se levantó de la cama pesadamente para ir a clase, aunque no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de verlo a él.

No tenía la certeza de que Gaara fuera a aparecer por clase pero tampoco quería verlo, aunque si se quedaba en casa luego le tocaría dar explicaciones, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado.

Se duchó y se miró en el espejo del baño. Se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a ser débil jamás, y con esa determinación salió junto a Neji de casa.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Notó algo extraño en su prima, pero no dijo nada, no creyó ni siquiera que fuese asunto suyo, así que, la siguió detrás con paso ligero.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hinata miró a ambos lados, pero no vió al pelirrojo por ninguna parte. Suspiró aliviada. Parece que Gaara hoy no iría. Mejor, así no tendría que verle...Aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba verlo, estar con él, besarlo...Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

_-Hinata channn!_-Naruto la despertó de sus pensamientos gritando como un loco. A su lado, Sasuke tan serio como siempre, sintió la tentación de darle un capón en la cabeza._-Deja de gritar Baka, Hinata no está sorda._

-Neji les hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y entró en el instituto.

_-Bu..buenos días Naruto y Sasuke._

A su lado llegaban Ino y Sakura discutiendo, como siempre. Kiba y Shino llegaron después.

Una vez se juntaron todos, decidieron entrar en clase.

Sasuke dejó que Naruto se pusiera a discutir con Kiba para esperar a Hinata que entraba la última y caminar a su lado para poder hablarle. Tenía que hablar con ella, y no lo haría delante de los demás.

-_Hina...tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto._

_-Claro Sasuke_

_-Mira, sabes que eres mi amiga y que nunca diría ni haría nada que te dañara._

Hinata lo miraba confundida como si no comprendiera.

_-Cla...claro que lo sé Sasuke._

_-Bien. Pues más vale que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Mi hermano me contó que el otro día estabas con un tal Sasori en el bar de Akatsuki.¿Lo conoces de algo?_

_-No. La verdad es que él y Gaara se conocían de antes pero nada más. Ni siquiera me lo presentó. _

_-Pues hizo bien.._

_-¿Qué qué quieres decir Sasuke?Sólo somos amigos...me invitó a tomar algo cuando me vió salir de casa de Gaara llora..._Hinata estaba a punto de meter la pata. No quería contarle nada a nadie pero Sasuke era el más discreto y el único que quizás supiera aconsejarle bien, así que, terminó por contárselo.

_-Mira Hinata...no digo que lo que te haya hecho Gaara está bien pero...no te acerques a Sasori. Mi hermano me ha dicho que es un tipo peligroso. Ha estado en la cárcel y mi hermano sabe que no es trigo limpio. Por favor prométeme que no te acercarás a él._

_-Hai._

Ambos oyeron los gritos de Naruto en el pasillo llamándolos y volvieron a la realidad.

_-Sasuke por favor..._-Sasuke dió media vuelta.-_no le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho._-Sasuke dió media vuelta._-Descuida._

Hinata pensó en lo amable que había sido Sasori y en que había notado algo extraño en él y en el comportamiento de Gaara al querer esconderla. Sacudió su cabeza sin darle importancia y entró en clase.

Durante toda la mañana miró el asiento vacío de su derecha. Lo echaba de menos. Le preocupaba no saber de él ni de lo que le había pasado. Apenas atendió en clase en toda la mañana a las explicaciones del señor Kakashi, quién se dió cuenta cuando le preguntó sobre una fórmula de física.

Durante el recreo estuvo distraída, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta, ya que le habían preguntado varias veces, pero ella siempre les respondía con una sonrisa que estaba bien.

Por fin sonó el timbre del final de las clases, y Naruto y Kiba deseando de salir casi tiran la puerta abajo. _-Lo siento-Por favor, decirle a Neji que olvidé mi cuaderno en clase._Sasuke asintió y Hinata entró corriendo en clase. Ya no quedaba nadie y sacó el cuaderno de física de su pupitre. Tenían un examen y debía empezar a prepararlo. Antes de salir de clase Hinata miró hacia la mesa donde se sentaba el pelirrojo y se acercó.

Estaba toda rayada y llena de pintadas por todas partes, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue algo que cayó al suelo cuando se dió media vuelta. Era una nota. Sabía que no debía leerla pero le embargó la curiosidad, y sin querer la leyó.

_Hinata escribo esto porque es la única forma de expresarme, aunque esta carta sea para mí mismo y para recordarme que has sido la única persona que me ha hecho soy muy expresivo, y me cuesta decir las cosas, nunca le he dicho a nadie lo que te voy a escribir aquí.Cuando te miro olvido la miserable existencia que he tenido. Sólamente quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a mi vida. _

Hinata se dió cuenta de que el resto empezaba a emborronarse por sus propias lágrimas. Dobló la carta y se la volvió a dejar en el pupitre.

_-¡Mentira!¡Es mentira!_

Colgó su mochi la en su hombro y salió llorando. No se dió cuenta de que había salido del instituto cuando chocó con alguien de cabellos pelirrojos.-_No ahora él no-_Pensó.-_después de lo que Ssauke le había dicho ya no se fiaba de él._

_-Hey hola Hina. He pensado que igual te apetecía ir a tomar algo._

_-No gracias Neji me estará esperando y ya yego tarde a casa..._

Sasori se molestó. La notó esquiva y se colocó delante de ella.

_-Venga Hina...no pensarás que voy a comerte.._

_-No pero gracias de verdad._ Cuando Hinata intentó salir corriendo vió que no pudo. Un brazo la sujetaba fuerte.

_-Es de mala educación que no aceptes mi invitación._

Hinata se dió cuenta de que los ojos de Sasori estaban fuera de sí, completamente rojos e inyectados en ira.

Intentó propinarle una patada, pero Sasori la golpeó en la cara y del golpe perdió el conocimiento.

_-Sabía que el estúpido de Itachi no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Pues te vas a venir sí o sí._

Sasori comprobó que no hubiera nadie alrededor y la cargó en sus hombros para después meterla en el coche.

Unos ojos azules lo observaban todo desde la esquina.

_-Dios Sasori...tu arte difiere de lo que es el mío. No lo hagas por favor, otra vez no._

**y hale asta aquí por hoy. Siento haber tardado tantos siglos en subirlo pero estoy muy vaga ajjajaja ahora tengo el aliciente de que esta historia la tengo que acabar.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me animan a seguir.**


End file.
